The Godfather 4
by carlossantiago
Summary: A story on the events after The Godfather 3 with Vincent as the new Don. I wrote this story last year and I have not edited nor touched it since. I hope you enjoy the storyline despite any errors in grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**My Godfather IV**

**This is a little fan fiction about the events after the godfather III, it may be inaccurate at times but I tried my best feedback would be appreciated it is my first post I am English so I may get some of the boroughs in New York mixed up. I do make it up as i go along i have no clear plan on how or when I'm gonna end it i will decide that when i get a bit of feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**It starts on March 1979 just after Mary's death as Vincent returns to New York as Don, with the massive task of rebuilding the Corleone family; obviously i am using this date for convenience. **

**Chapter 1**

On the plane back to New York from Sicily, Vincent Mancini-Corleone relaxed and tried to sleep, it was useless he was going through perhaps the worse time in his life and even more darkness was fast approaching, he no longer had his uncle's protection, it could no longer be put off he must return to New York, he must confront the enemies of the Corleone family, everything was in readiness Michael Corleone had briefed, explained and instructed Vincent on what moves to make for the last seven months, there could be no further delay he had three years to put his plan into effect. Michael's announcement the week before on his decision to spend the rest of his life with his sister Costanzia, his wife Kay and his son Anthony in Sicily was his own way of letting Vincent know now was his time to take full control of the Corleone family.

It had been almost three years since Vincent had been taken in by Michael Corleone, three years which he had spent learning; patience, persistence and a proper understanding for the life of a _Mafioso capo_, he had put in long hours with Don Michael and Albert Neri and had been amazed with how much power and wealth the Corleone family had, this will make his task easier but he knew as well as everyone else that none of the other New York Dons respected him, he knew even his own Corleone soldiers had doubts about his leadership, but he could not worry about that leading this family was his destiny, the terrible loss of Mary although still painful to him is what drove him on, he now had nothing too loose but everything to gain. But why couldn't he sleep? Why was he so nervous if he had nothing to loose, he had dreamed of being the Corleone Don all his life and here he was Don Vincenzo Mancini-Corleone returning to New York with Al Neri his uncles most trusted enforcer to meet his destiny, he would have been excited if circumcises were different but on his return the Corleone family soldiers would be waiting for him and he, Don Vincent Corleone would have to give the orders, make the decisions which will decide the families fate. Win or die.

On the afternoon of Vincent's return his childhood friend and Corleone soldier Luigi Pennino drove an all black car to pick him up from the airport, also in the car was Vincent's mother Lucy Mancini, she had insisted on meeting her son at the airport as she had missed him and had been afraid for his safety and insisted on making sure her son was alright. She saw Vincent coming off the plane along with Albert Neri whom she didn't care much for he was intimidating, and had an air of death about him a quite ferociousness, she saw Neri drop behind Vincent and off to his side his quick and penetrating eyes sweeping over everybody nearby, it was Neri who first spotted Lucy and Lou Pennino even in his ailing age he was still an efficient enforcer and bodyguard. Lucy and Vincent got into the black car and Lou Pennino begun driving whilst Al Neri slipped of into another car with two other Corleone body guards which followed behind, Lucy hadn't even notice at what point the wily old bodyguard had left. Lucy didn't ask her son how Sicily was the story had already spread around New York and she was more concerned with making sure her son was healthy, she had already made a big dinner at his hell's kitchen apartment, although she new she wouldn't get to eat with him as he was having a meeting but it was her way of catering for him from afar.

The meeting that night was held in Vincent's apartment kitchen over the dinner which his mother had prepared for him. Al Neri, Jimmy DeMeo and Lou Pennino were all present, the atmosphere of the meeting was a little less congenial than Vincent would have liked, he was very nervous but he kept his face impassive he knew that it was the time he had to start making the full decisions for the family without any help from his uncle Michael. For the past seven months the Giordano family who had derived from the Barzini family had grown to become the strongest family slyly picking at Corleone turf and Michaels continued efforts to legitimize the Corleone's made the family loose much respect, this was known by all the men in the room.

Their had been much silence in the room but eventually Al Neri spoke very courteously "What we gonna do Don Vincent, without The Godfather the Corleone's will be targeted," he paused and looked up at Vincent face which was still impassive, Al Neri continued with a polite smile "no disrespect to you but your not Michael, the Barone family have started moving in from Chicago, the Enrico family have taken two of our truths and the Giordano are the strongest family in New York not to mention the Rizzo family who are becoming stronger everyday." Neri carefully examined Vincent who took his time to respond "I know, i know Al, but what can i do? The other families don't think I'm Don material . . ." Vincent broke off and took another bite of food, chewed swallowed and then continued, "but that's where they will slip up, I have learned a lot from my uncle ad before we left Sicily he gave me a lot of advice and we have millions of his money we are easily one of the riches family and if we ever need more all i would have to do is call aunty Connie," he smiled at Al Neri and then explained "we have to start from the ground up again we have to be real organized, its gonna get tuff but we can deal with it . . . Al you will be my _Consigliori_ you have serve my uncle well and your Advice will help me a lot." A look of surprise and extreme happiness spread across his face, he held the second most powerful position in the family and was now finding himself respecting Vincent more as were the other two men in the room, Neri was the ideal man for the job and Vincent had tapped into that, this would definitely give him respect within the underworld, "thank you Don Vincenzo," he said

"We will secure the turfs we already own and slowly expand, we must make an alliance with Don Christopher Enrico he is money greedy and will ally with any family he thinks have wealth, make setting up a meeting with him your first priority _Consigliori_,"

Vincent turned to Lou and smiled at him "Lou my most valued friend you have been my right hand since we where children, and now I want you to stand at my right hand as _Caporegime_, you will take control of the crew i had control of before i left for Sicily and bring them into your regime, recruit more men and then secure our turfs in the Bronx make sure any Corleone soldiers try to defect are sent straight to me."

"Thank you Don Vincent," Lou said gratefully

"On my uncle's advice Jimmy DeMeo of Brooklyn i am asking you to stand and serve me as my _Caporegime_, firstly you will work with Lou in The Bronx and soon enough you will have permission to break off and create your own regime," Vincent looked up at Jimmy who had a massive smile spread across his face

"Of course Vinnie I'm a Corleone till the end,"

"Well now i have my _Consigliori_ and my _caporegimes_ it's time to get down to proper business, Al i want you to split does soldiers who are still loyal to the Corleone's between the two regimes, Pennino and DeMeo and then look into Genco Puro Olive Oil and see if we can buy it back, then look into other business ventures we can use to make us seem legal," Vincent said to Al who nodded however Jimmy DeMeo was not satisfied with Vincent's response business choices

"With all the respect Don Vincent let my ten years of service to the Corleone family be my excuse for my insolence but shouldn't we be more focused on resolving our problems with the other families rather than trying to legitimize our family that's were Don Michael went wrong, we have to react now while we still have the respect and muscle!"

Vincent shook his head, face still impassive hiding his anger at being disrespected "No. No Good DeMeo. Just relax build your _regime_ alongside Lou, all family affairs will be dealt with in the next three years, i assure you."

DeMeo was still unsatisfied "at least let me build my regime in Staten Island that's our turf and if we have to waste a few Barone goomba's then so be it!"

This time the _Consigliori_ replied "We have to look legit firsts or the FBI will be all over us and besides we don't have enough muscle to start taking turf from other families that will create a mob war and without legal protection the FBI will have their way with us not to mention the other families, just relax Jim soon enough we will have New York back,"

DeMeo wouldn't be silenced "No! No the other families won't get involved nobody likes the Barone family those reckless guys have brought unwanted heat onto all New York families we got to take action! We got to-"

Vincent broke in sharply now very much the Don "There are things being put together that will solve any problems you have with my leadership and choices!" he paused and stared at DeMeo coldly and then continued "if my word isn't enough for you then you should ask your _Don_!" Vincent put emphasise on the last word referring to the old head of Corleone operations in New York Joey Zasa whom Vincent had assassinated for his disloyalty to the Corleone family, immediately DeMeo knew he had gone too far, he settled back in his chair saying softly and nervously "i spoke out for the good of the family, i am nothing like Zasa i respect the old rules,"

Vincent smiled a sadistic and evil smile which sent a cold chill down DeMeo's spine and then said in a sickeningly friendly voice which further scared DeMeo "I don't doubt you Jimmy i understand your concern, but things are being put into place, things you can not know rite now for my own reason, are being put into place and you should take my word for it, we will come out fine." With that the meeting was over, the two _caporegimes_ promptly left not entirely satisfied with the plan but both satisfied to go with the plan for now. Jimmy DeMeo felt nauseated by Vincent's threat or lack of a threat on his own life, DeMeo was four years older than Vincent and felt that perhaps Vincent was a pushover but he was corrected and now respected the authority of his senior.

Al Neri stuck around to ensure Vincent would be alright for the night security wise, he helped clear the dishes on the table in silence and then turned to Vincent saying "So what's the real plan Vinnie?"

Vincent smiled a little surprised "what do you mean?"

"I know Michael has given you more instructions than this Vincent,"

Vincent smiled "What i am planning is a long shot but its the only shot i have, we are to weak Al so I'm gonna have to get this right and for those reasons i can't let you know my intentions until later," he paused to see how Al took the statement and then continued "it's no reflection on you Al you are a great Enforcer and I'm sure you will be a great _Consigliori_ for me, i just have to keep my plan between me and Uncle Mike, by the way i want you to take control of some turfs in Manhattan and build your own regime, keep it small though,"

Al questioned no further "Yes Don Vincenzo," and with that he left leaving Vincent at home thinking about both his massive task ahead, their were still many wrinkles in his plan which he had to iron out but it was now time for him to build his own private regime, about three men strong, more of a hit squad than a regime but he had no idea on who to recruit, he would need Al's help but he couldn't go to him yet their was no doubt that spies from other families were in his own family so he couldn't chance letting anyone else know his plan.

Two days had passed and Vincent had spent his time searching through the Corleone soldiers who where still loyal to him for suitable members of his hit squad and so far only found one man, a soldier named Gino Peltzo, he was about 24 and was ready to make his bones, although Vincent hadn't told Gino what his future role would be he had already made him his personal bodyguard a position held by Al Neri before his promotion, he would use this to his advantage so he could keep an eye on Gino to see his attitude and whether he would fit the job.

Vincent was sleeping in his apartment knowing when he woke in the morning it was time to start making his moves, ready to continue his work on recruiting the rest of his small hit squad, today he would search through police files and criminal records, and he was to search high and low to find the perfect hit squad members. He was woken up by the ringing of his phone "Who's that?" he asked lazily as soon as picking up the phone

"It's Al, we own Genco Puro olive oil, he signed it over to us after some gentle persuasion, Bradley Harrison your uncle's old lawyer finalised the deal for us,"

"Good, good, you know Dominic Abbandando's right? Genco Abbandando's grand son he was Michael's press secretary,"

"Yes i know him,"

"Let him manage Genco Puro and bring him into your regime, he says he wants to help his grandfathers legacy, i think he would be good at making our family look legit."

"Yes Don, i also have gathered up some traitors to the Corleone's what shall we do to them?"

"Bring them to the alleyway behind Marty's restaurant, i will deal with these motherless fucks personally!" and with that he hung up the phone, full of rage at the men who dared to try and leave the Corleone's and it was the anger that gassed him up and got him ready to get to work for the day, he called up Gino Peltzo and told him to come and pick him up.

After Vincent got out of the shower he got dressed and went downstairs where Gino Peltzo was waiting for him in a black car, as Vincent got in he noticed another car parked across the road, two men where sitting inside it watching him, the men where definitely FBI, but this didn't bother Vincent in fact it served him as free security in a time when the other Dons will no doubt be trying to have him clipped. "Where we going first boss," Gino asked

"To my ma's house did u get the _cannoli_?"

"Yes boss rite here," Gino replied as he begun driving

"Good, good it's for my ma, so how are things at home?" Vincent asked this question as a way to find out if Gino had a wife and kids this was also a test to see if he was a suitable hit man

"My fiancé she just moans you know typical women," he chuckled and then continued "my _comare_ on the other hand no problems with her," they both laughed, a _comare_ was a mistress a women on the side, this suited Vincent's needs for a hit man maybe not perfectly but well enough, he was a man who wanted to keep his fiancé happy by bringing in the cash and moving up the family fast. They arrived at Vincent's mother's house and Gino stayed in the car, Vincent went in and presented his mother with the _canollies_ they spoke for a bit and then Vincent left after an hour, it was to become his custom to check up on his mother at least once a weak and spend time with her, he then went to his older brother Frank Corleone's house were he was welcomed and wasn't treated like the basted child he thought he would be even Sandra Corleone his father Santino's wife welcomed him in the house, he offered Frank the opportunity to work as his real estate agent and to help him build up his own catalogue of real estate which he could also use to legitimize his appearance, Frank accepted and promised that their two sisters Kathy and Francesca would help in that business. Vincent also offered Santino Junior a restaurant of his own in Midtown instead of working for someone else's, Sonny Junior accepted it.

After all the family formalities it was coming close to midnight and it was finally time to get to business, Vincent said his goodbyes and made plans to meet up with his brothers for Sunday dinner and with that he left, both himself and Gino where on their way to Midtown Manhattan to meet Al Neri who was holding the Corleone soldiers who had tried to leave the family. Gino parked up his car and opened the door for his Don, he was carrying a can of gasoline which Vincent had told him to fill up, the walked into the dark alley just behind the restaurant where three men where tide up Al Neri, Jimmy DeMeo and Lou Pennino were all their as well as many other loyal Corleone members "these men are cowards," Vincent said aloud "and so they shall burn," as he said this Gino begun pouring the gasoline over the three traitors who begun to shout and scream for forgiveness "no can do," Vincent said to them coldly and then he lit a match and flicked it at them, they begun to burn and their screams of pain got louder and louder, the Corleone family members present watched on filled with shock at their Don's ruthlessness, and then simultaneously Vincent and Gino pulled out their guns and fired into the fire which had consumed the traitors. And with three loud gunshots the screaming had silenced. Vincent lit his cigar with the flames from the corpses and then turned to the Corleone family members and said coldly "Anyone else whish to leave this family?" their was silence he then said, "if you wish to leave i give you the chance to leave now alive, if you try to leave later you will leave in a casket," the words where cold but effective, the share arrogance of Vincent and the fact he was so relax, impassive, indifferent at just taking the life of three men in such a cruel and vial way.


	2. Chapter 2: Catherine Welsh

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**Chapter 2 Catherine Welsh**

It was not until two weeks later that Vincent had heard from his brother Frank but when he did it was good news it was a Sunday and Vincent had brought his mother and Gino other to Franks house where they all had Sunday dinner, Frank leaned over the table and told Vincent "i used some of the money you gave me to start the real estate business to buy back Grandpa Vito's old Compound in long beach and we brought up all the houses around it,"

"good, do me a favour do Frank, keep this discreet, you, Santino your mother and my mother move in first and then i will move in, in a few months from now ok," Frank nodded he understood this was a safety precaution. Vincent was excited about this though, the Corleone compound had always just been a story to him and now he was going to have the chance to control the family from the same headquarters his father did but before he did this he had to make sure his family had more muscle so he had to be right there in the mix of things in order to help out with any problems, he had to show he could be a hands on war time Don as well as a Don who sits backs and gives orders.

That night Vincent spent in the night club he owned in hells kitchen, himself, Gino and Pennino were in the back talking about girls "i got a beautiful Costa Rican girl, too good to be true," Lou Pennino bragged

"My _comare_ is Russian i swear to you she could sock the chrome of a car!" Gino said whilst laughing "my fiancé isn't to bad either," he added full of laughter

"I don't even wanna talk about my fiancé all she wants to talk about is when are we gonna get married ever since i put that ring on her finger," Lou complained before turning to Vincent and asked "Who you fucking boss?"

"No one," Vincent said quietly

"Come on Vinnie you got to get out their, that Irish Italian barmaid out their loves you and she's a fine piece of ass, only 24 too!"

"Lou go home to your fiancé you too Gino you guys are taking up _comare's_ before you even get married! _Madonn'_!" they all laughed but they took their Dons dismissal seriously and left him in the club office alone.

He sat in their and had a drink he thought to himself whether its to early to move on from Mary, he knew as a Don having a wife and family was very important, it increased respect. A knock on the office door came and Vincent told the person to come in, it was the Irish Italian barmaid Catharine Welsh she was accompanied by an old lady who seemed to be weeping, "she wanted to see you Mr Corleone,"

"Thanks Catherine," as Catherine turned to leave the office Vincent saw what Lou meant, she had a bodacious figure and a radiant and beautiful smile, no doubt she was a beautiful girl but she was Irish, she was catholic, but she was still Irish and that was seen as a bad thing in the underworld.

Finally his attention came to the weeping Old Italian lady Mrs Barresi in front of him he asked her what was wrong and she explained a story to him on how her husband and her eldest son where killed but the Ilario family because they didn't have the money to pay for the protection of their bakery, she asked for vengeance and although Vincent refused to take immediate action against the Ilario family he promised her a time will come when those responsible will be killed, he also then offered her and allowance to look after her daughter and grandson, she took it and thanked Don Vincent for his charity, she said she will spread the news of Don Vincent being a man of respect and reason. Little did he know this was to be his first step to gaining political power, having a good reputation among the proletarian's would lower FBI suspicion and allow him to liaise with politicians easier.

After escorting Mrs Barresi out of the night club Catherine came back to Vincent's office on his orders. They shared a few drinks and spoke for a few hours; they found they had much in common, they where both illegitimate children and shunned to the side of their family because of it but they also both grew to become the leaders within their family, they came close to kissing but Vincent's office phone rang and the moment passed. It was Al Neri and he needed to meet Vincent at a gambling racket in Midtown.

Vincent took Catharine's number and rushed to midtown, when he got there he saw three men between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five sitting down; Vincent recognised one as Michael Francis Rizzi-Corleone, Costanzia's son and Don Michael's Godson and nephew, Al Neri stood over them along with Dominic Abbandando, Al Neri spoke first "these three tried to rob the gambling racket upstairs, usually i would deal with it myself but when i realised it was little Michael Francis i had to call you,"

"Dominic and Al take care of the other two please i want to talk to my little cousin alone," they listen to Vincent and took the two unknown accomplices away for execution promptly, Vincent waited for them to leave before simply asking "Why Francis?"

Michael Francis struggled to find a suitable answer he knew that there was no excuse he had money, plenty of it he didn't need to rob he finally answered the question "Why not?"

Vincent smiled and then in a flash it was gone and his face was fully concentrated on holding a rage Michael Francis new was bubbling "i will ask you one more time, and one time only, why Francis!"

"I wanted respect i want my own family so i can take back what belongs to the Corleone's!"

"So you try to rob Al Neri's card game? A respected _consigliori's_ card game! If you were any one else you would be dead along with your two friends!" Vincent stopped and took in a breath to calm himself down then he continued "but you're gonna get a pass this time, your punishment will be working unpaid at this casino for the next three weeks and then it'll let you join the Corleone family under Al Neri's regime, if i hear you try to create your own family our next meeting won't be this friendly!" Vincent looked and Francis seriously and then continued "be here tomorrow morning at nine, now get out of my site!" Michael left promptly and Vincent sat back in the chair Michael Francis was in and relaxed, a few moments later Al Neri and Dominic returned covered in blood "what's up boss," Neri asked

"I need to talk to you Al, Dom go get your self cleaned up," Dominic left

"What's up boss is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine Al; i just want to ask you something, something personal,"

"Sure Vinnie what is it?" Al took a seat next to him

"There is a girl, but she is Irish Italian what reflect would that have on the family?"

"things are changing now Vin its not so bad, she still has Italian in here, look to be a proper man of respect you need a family and a wife and well the sooner you get one the better and if the Irish broad is to your fancy so be it, just keep your eyes on the prize ok Vinnie what ever you are planning make sure that comes first,"

"Thanks Al, i have put Michael Francis under your care, straighten him out please and how's Dom doing?"

"He's a good kid, very good with maths and well he has a way of speaking you know, a way of saying things without saying them a way of demanding things with out demanding, very Sicilian he will do good,"

"Well I'm going to head home Al talk to you tomorrow,"


	3. Chapter 3: Don Enrico

**Chapter 3**

Two months had gone and Vincent was growing as a man of respect he had taken control of The Bronx he had moved into the Corleone compound and things where going well he had survived two lacklustre assassination attempts on his life without so much as a mark and was in a relationship with Catharine Welsh. He was also named as the Godfather of the little old Italian lady Mrs Barresi's grandson earning him an even better reputation, he became the Don of the everyman, he helped young people get part time jobs, he loaned sums of money to them and even had police officers offer their protection to his family from other police officers, he had all the police captains in his pocket and he was also he had a friend of his running for district attorney. Both Vincent and Al Neri had created a list of politicians and G-men they may be able to befriend even if they where not necessary Vincent insisted to put their name on the list ad make sure they got monthly payments and Christmas and birthday gifts just in case he would ever need their help.

There was to be a meeting that Sunday morning in the corner library office which Vincent had been operating from in the Corleone compound, Al Neri, Lou Pennino, Jimmy DeMeo and Michael Francis Rizzi-Corleone where all gathered around the desk which Vincent sat behind it was the first time they had all had a meeting there and as Lou pointed out "Nice place you got here boss,"

Vincent smiled but was ready to get straight to business "Thanks now to the business, Al what's new?"

"Christophe Enrico has agreed to a meeting this coming on Tuesday. Other than that we are getting stronger our family is growing,"

"He's right the numbers in my regime keep going up and we are taking over a lot of Bronx turf we should be in full control soon," Lou stated proudly

"Good, good Jimmy I want you to move your regime out of Bronx and into Brooklyn start taking over turf there, be aware that it will get tricky the Ilario family may not be to happy with being run out of the Bronx and now being attacked in Brooklyn I believe they won't attack us directly yet," Vincent paused and looks to Al Neri and continued "_Consigliori _tell me what you know about the Enrico meeting how do you think it will go?"

"My sources tell me he is planning on offering a truce if we come under his control and you become a _capo_ in his squad, and if we reject that he will offer you the opportunity to control his narcotics business for him as he doesn't want his fingers dirty," Al responded

Vincent thought for a second and then said "Hmm we got to say yes, drugs is a dirty business but having him as an alliance with his family will keep us from coming under the Giordano family's thumb, it will also help us earn, what do you guys think Jimmy?"

Jimmy sat up he was being very careful not to offend Vincent after the first meeting they had "I say yes, for the reasons you stated. It will keep the Giordano family of our back,"

Vincent was impressed by this answer Jimmy was coming to respect him, he now turned to Al Neri "Al?"

Al Neri was shaking his head saying "It will destroy us in years to come I say no, but then again the reasons you stated are strong so if we are to do it we should only do it until out family are strong enough to do what ever you mite have planned,"

Michael Francis sat up and begun "Yes we should defi-"

Vincent interrupts "Al, Jimmy, Lou did you guys here something?" Michael Francis hung his head in shame and stared at his feet he had tried to speak out of turn and he knew he was going to earn a lecture for it, Vincent continued "I didn't think so, Lou what you think?"

Lou spoke honestly "Fuck no, Enrico wants us to work for him, he figures this will destroy our family in the long run and he could be rite,"

"Thanks Lou, but now Lou and Jimmy you can go home to your wife and fiancé now I wish to talk to Michael Francis and Al alone," they both left the compound and followed out by Gino Peltzo who was made the head of the compound security by Vincent.

Vincent turned to Michael Francis immediately his face still impassive "Michael Francis keep your mouth shut until your addressed in future being a Corleone doesn't make you exempt to the rules aren't you learning anything?" Michael Francis didn't respond he knew it was a closed question and he would only further anger his cousin "go and help my mum with the Sunday dinner," Michael Francis left the office and Vincent turned to Al "Look after him Neri he's a good kid," this shocked Al as Vincent was always harsh on him "also Neri we need our political power back, I want you to investigate the mayor, make sure none of the other families know what you are doing, that's all," Al Neri stood up bowed his head they both left the office together and went to the dining room which was filled with Corleone family members and family friends Vincent's half brother's and sister's Frank, Santino junior, Kathy and Francesca were all their with their mother Sandra who had cooked for them with the help of Lucy who was Vincent's mother. Al Neri and his wife Sandy was also there with their son Cologero who was eighteen.

They all sat down talking and discussing the real estate business, Dominic Abbandando and his girlfriend Gineva came to join in on the dinner but the surprise came during desert when Frank's daughter Alisa return from university with her boyfriend. Alisa was a tanned Italian girl, very pretty and very bodacious, her boyfriend came in after and he was truly a shock, he was a tall boy no older than twenty, he had a golden brown complexion obviously African American but looked like he was bi-racial, he had shoulder length dreadlocks, the whole table had stopped and looked up at him he understood the reason but he wasn't afraid he was from Harlem and he had seen worse than a group of Italians eating dinner, although he didn't like the way Gino had been studying him, however he had a trick up his sleeve he waved at everyone and said "_Ciao. La sono come_?" the fact he spoke Italian perfectly shocked the table even further, Vincent was the first to break the shock and silence "we are all good, what's your name? How old are you? And where did you learn the Italian?"

The boy replied proudly "I am Carlos Leonardo Gianni, I'm 20 and my father is Sicilian, he is from Catania to be precise," the table now looked up at him impressed it was Frank who spoke next "I like him, he is Sicilian,"

Sandra Corleone got up and rushed to the kitchen and got him a plate of food and demanded he eat with the family. Vincent called Gino Peltzo and Al Neri over to him and instructed them to do some research on Carlos Gianni and finding out who his father is. Then the family all went out to bowling that night including Catherine Welsh and Carlos Gianni who had been winning at bowling that night until Vincent asked him to follow him to his car outside, Carlos kissed Alisa affectionately before going out to the car park. When they got to the car park Carlos stood light a cigarette whilst Vincent retrieved his wallet from the car, Vincent begun questioning him "What drugs you take kid?"

Carlos hesitated but answered honestly "weed, occasionally,"

"What about Alisa does she smoke weed?"

"No, she would kill me if she knew i did,"

"So you are a liar, you lie to my niece?" Just as Carlos was bout to respond when he saw a sudden movement behind Vincent, Carlos reacted quick and pushed Vincent to the ground. BANG! A loud shot was fired shattering the car window and narrowly missing Carlos, who had by then retrieved his own gun from his sock and fired it at the assassin hitting him square in the chest, by now Gino Peltzo had come rushing outside and shot the assassin twice to confirm the kill, Carlos through his gun under the car by the time all the Corleone family members came rushing out to see what had happened Vincent saw this and understood Carlos had done this so Alisa wouldn't find out he carried a gun, Vincent got up promptly telling Gino not to tell any one Carlos had shot the man he then demanded that Al Neri cleaned the body up and that the family was to leave immediately. That night was the first night an African American stayed in the Corleone compound, and he was treated like a hero although he and Vincent never spoke about the fact he had killed an assassin and saved his life.

The following Tuesday Don Christopher Enrico, his _Consigliere_ Drano Dante and his underbosses Johnny Lothario and Giuseppe Enrico sat in a room facing Don Vincent, Al Neri, Lou Pennino and Jimmy DeMeo. The atmosphere was intense and the fact Don Enrico hadn't invited his Capo's added to the tense atmosphere and this was seen as disrespectful by Vincent and Al Neri. Don Enrico broke the silence and the staring contest first all ne it on a disrespectful note "To be honest I'm a little shocked The Godfather left you in charge you are still a young boy, only 32 a year older than my son I'm not entirely sure you have what it takes to be a don however i can offer you the opportunity to bring your men into my de facto and work as my _Caporegime_ you see, there is no other real benefit to an alliance-"

Vincent cut him off and spoke very firmly "I may not be the man my uncle was Don Enrico but i am the Don of the Corleone family and we will remain as a family, i have no intention of coming under the Enrico de facto, i have come here to offer an alliance and if you feel their is nothing our family can offer you i guess this meeting is over," Vincent, his _Consigliori_ and his _caporegimes_ stood up ready to leave but the old fat Don Enrico wasn't finished yet "Sit _Don Corleone," _ he said with a hint of an Italian accent "we still can work something out,"

Vincent sat down casually saying "So lets talk business,"

"You are clearly a man who commands respect Don Corleone and you are not the pushover i have heard, what can your family offer us?" Don Enrico asked

Vincent reached out and took a file from his _Consigliori_ and looked through it before replying "We can assure the safety of your truck routes through the Bronx, so you won't have to worry about them being robbed or attacked like you have been in previous years . . . erm you have had some trouble with the un-official Malone family in queens, I'm sure we can deal with that for you,"

The fat Don scratched his moustache and then responded "Anything else?"

Vincent as angered he felt the other Don was trying to disrespect his offer as if his offer wasn't good he responded impassive never the less but he still spoke firmly ": It's only an alliance Don Enrico, if you aren't happy with what i am offering you i ask you to tell now and stop wasting my time," he looked up at the fat Don who looked shocked by this young Don's arrogance Vincent then added "with all due respect," Don Enrico now filled with an emotion very hard to explain it wasn't anger and it wasn't fear of Don Corleone it was a fear of the fact Don Vincent Corleone had smiled a cruel, sadistic and evil smile throughout the meeting did he know something, some sort of week link or was it just young and foolish arrogance, nevertheless Don Enrico was determined to end the meeting and find out the full extent of Corleone families strength so he made his proposal "I don't mean to waste your time Don Corleone, how do you feel about cocaine? I am willing to make an alliance on the term, you take control of my narcotics business, we split the profit 40 to you 60 to me? And also three turfs in Manhattan and two turfs in Brooklyn,"

Vincent smiled that cold, sadistic and cunning smile of his stood up and hugged Don Enrico saying "Well Don Enrico it looks like we have an alliance My _Consigliori_ will be in touch."

Later on that day Vincent, Al Neri, Lou and jimmy sit in a Bronx restaurant named Santino's which was ran by Vincent's older brother Santino Jr. Vincent informed them that Jimmy DeMeo would be in charge of the narcotics operation as Jimmy had been performing well within the family and that this was his reward, Vincent had never really thought Jimmy DeMeo to be _Caporegime _quality but he was the best choice of a bad bunch at the time and now he was starting to prove his ability. The conversation drifted on to Don Enrico next and they begun speaking about his attitude and the fact he seemed afraid of Vincent for no apparent reason, they all laughed about it but then Vincent decided to get to business "on a serious note Al what's our next move?"

Al contemplated the question and thought about it seriously before coming to a simple conclusion "make money that's all we can do keep recruiting and building our family, like they say in Italy _Col tempo la foglia di gelso diventa_ _set."_ Jimmy who didn't speak Italian was left confused and asked "what does that mean?"

"Time and patience change the mulberry leaf to satin, so with time and patient we can turn our small outfit into an empire." Al replied proudly

Vincent wrapped it up after saying to his _Caporegimes_ "time and patients that's the order, now I'm gonna have an early night with Catharine," and with that he left, whilst proud of how things were going he was beginning to become concerned with the continues attempts on his life which he had ignored as they all lacked any real conviction however this brought his attention to one thing, a young boy named Carlos Gianni who's quick reactions had saved his life and took the life of the assassin, he had found number two in his hit squad and he was perfect for the task, everything about him screamed small time and a man not to be taken seriously, first of all he was half black so among the Italian community this meant he would be an untrained savage, and could never hope to match a Sicilian for cunning, he appeared harmless but in a second he sheds his apparent harmless looks and becomes a vicious killer. Vincent thought back to the time he first saw Carlos and how he had underestimated the boy because of his colour and with four simple words _"Ciao. La sono come" _he had gotten the whole house to like him, if he had been an assassin he could of killed Vincent easily, how was that for cunning? Four simple words and he had manipulated the whole house. Everything about him invited you in, his calm voice, his kind features and his warm brown eyes. Yes, Vincent thought to himself he had found the perfect member for a hit squad, or at least someone who with potential the potential to be more efficient than Al Neri in his prime, or even better than the legendary Luca Brasi, Al Neri hadn't got back to him yet on the background checks but it would seem he would fit the mould properly, now his hit squad was almost complete, it could wait no longer he had to begin putting his plan into effect he and his uncle Michael had prepared the theory long enough now it was time for the practical it was getting closer to the time for action and everything had to be done in precise timing. He arrived at the compound where Gino Peltzo had waited for him he then phoned Al Neri at his comare's house and spoke "Al i need information on Carlos Gianni as soon as possible, it is of great importance,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't until three weeks later that Vincent would be greeted with any good news, although the narcotics was doing very well it was not enough for the family although he did have a promising meeting with Al Neri that day. Vincent stirred in his bed and eventually sat up, it was ten thirty and Gino had arrived already, Vincent quickly had a shower and dressed before joining Gino and Catherine for breakfast. "Finally it wakes," Catherine said with a cheeky smile tempting her husbands morning mood, he ignored it and turned to Gino "what's the news pal what do you hear?"

"Lou is has managed to locate a few trucks filled with Russian weapons and wants your permission to rob them and distribute the guns across the family," Vincent smiled, his childhood buddy Lou had always loved guns, "I'll call him later,"

"Jimmy wants permission to take another turf in Brooklyn,"

Vincent scowled "tell him to hold tight and relax," Gino noticed that every time it came to DeMeo Vincent never called him personally and always told either him or Al to talk to him whereas with Lou Vincent was always pleased to talk to him. Vincent eat his breakfast whilst reading the newspaper and having his back rubbed affectionately by his girlfriend Catharine, he came across an article in the paper about a Florida Mafia Don who had been given a forty year minimum sentence after his enforcer turned on him, turns out he wasn't using a Capo to give the orders, this reminded Vincent of himself he had been giving Gino direct orders instead of using someone in a high position, this had to change he had to bring one of his capo's closer to home or at least use Al Neri more. "Vinnie babe how comes we never go out no more?" Catherine asked catching Vincent by surprise and lost for words "I'm going to well, I got a lot on right now but on the weekend we can go into the city for a show or something," he smiled at her but this time a warm smile, take a grand out my wallet call Coleen and you to go shopping I'm going to be a little busy today," Catharine turned away a little disappointed but excited at the prospect of shopping. At one in the afternoon Al Neri arrived with Dominic and Michael Francis. Vincent and Albert Neri had the meeting in private, not even Gino sat in on it. "First Don Vince, Michael Francis, he's a pain, he is too flamboyant, he's acting like Fredo, but has a temper like how yours use to be when Michael took you in, i taught him how to use a gun, i taught him how to be a Mafioso and believe me he is a natural, but he is a party boy and this clouds his abilities," Vincent was silent this would help him, Michael had always believed in family and now so did Vincent but he choose to ignore the convocation on Michael Francis for now and turned to Carlos, "so any information on our Negro _Paison_?"

Al got straight to business "He runs a bookie in Harlem, makes about fifteen grand a week, which he and his cousin Lionel split, his father is a bus driver however he poses as a Mafioso to help make his sons bookie look more official to fellow negro's, he is untraceable however between Tuesday on Friday," Al paused "he has no criminal record or though he is known to police and in Harlem as a man to be taken seriously or so is the rumour," Vincent took it in all in silence before switching the subject back to Michael Francis "Im gonna make Francis my Underboss and i want you to organise him his own regime, move him into a house on the compound," Neri was surprised but he knew that Vincent just was trying to keep him in check from close, however the true plan was to use Michael Francis as another layer to cover himself from the FBI and he could be more trusted than Gino "send Michael in to me, i want to talk to him alone Al," Al nodded and left the room in silence and minutes later Michael Francis entered the room and sat across from Vincent "Hi cousin, how are you?" Francis said pleasantly

"I'm good Francis, i hear your doing well for Neri," Francis smiled proudly "a hit with the ladies too," now Vincent smiled "don't let women cloud your judgement Francis, women can destroy an organisation like the one we have built, some of does whore's you are going around with could be spies from the other families or even spies from the Feds," Vincent raised his eyebrows and Michael hung his head down he had never thought about it like that, Vincent continued "make sure you never talk about the families business to anyone," Vincent paused and focused on a spot just over Francis' shoulder he then continued "What I'm going to do is likely to anger my _caporegimes_ but its important, you are going to be my underboss, my second in command over Jimmy, over Lou over them all, you will move back into the compound but I'm going to give you some turfs in midtown, some gambling spots, and the Rizzi night club, keep that club legit though your gonna have your name on it as the owner, to keep police off your back, i will be bringing various politicians and officials their so it has to be to their taste, i am also giving you the run of Rosa's Brothel you make sure she stays protected, and captain Mooney of the New York police department usually attends that brothel keep him happy, he will feed us with information, I'm giving you your own regime as well Gino will be in your crew also," Michael Francis so far had bee fighting to contain his excitement but when Vincent finally stopped talking, he let out a yelp and then hugged his cousin before running out to spread the good news. Al Neri returned to the office and sat next to Vincent, Vincent turned to him and then said "Listen i don't want Francis being involved in any important family decisions, he is a distraction, i have given him turf in midtown Manhattan he is a socialite he will just help us appear harmless," Al understood perfectly "I want you to back away from Midtown be around the compound more, let Michael have the illusion of freedom and authority, Gino will be the one calling the real shots in his regime, we use Francis to give the small orders to the capo's so their are a few layers between myself and the button men," Al understood even more, and find Carlos Gianni tell him to meet me tonight.

Vincent Corleone went across to his brother Franks house in the compound to talk to Alisa who was on her own. He begun a conversation with Alisa in an interview sort of way, he fired questions at her about her boyfriend and his personality, she found it awkward but not because of the questions he was asking but because he took so long to ask them. Vincent was frank with his questions and Alisa was frank with her answers, they spoke about everything from Carlos' sex life with Alisa to his home life, Alisa was completely honest she even told him about the fact Carlos had a cousin named Dino De Luca in the Pennino regime which Al Neri hadn't even known plus the fact he also studies psychology at college and that's how she had met him, she also told him about the bookie he runs and the drugs he sold. This would all be useful information for the Don. Vincent returned to his home where Neri was working in the office, Vincent strolled into the office simply saying, "When's Carlos coming?"

"Nine thirty," Al responded Vincent looked at his watch, it was eight,

"Call Dino De Luca from the Pennino regime and then you may go home, come back for ten tomorrow." Al left at once.

Vincent stood in his living room looking out onto the compound grounds, he was smoking a cigar and drinking a glass of whiskey, he had just finished making love to Catherine and she was fast asleep so was everyone else in the compound Vincent assumed from the fact all the lights had been out in the other houses in the compound. Moments later Vincent heard the compound gate open and a hooded figure walked across the compound ground. There was a knock on the door "it's open," Carlos walked in closing the door behind him he walked into the living room he sat down after Vincent made a gesture telling him to do so, Vincent sat down opposite him. Carlos was nervous he had cheated on Alisa that morning and wondered whether Vincent had figured it out but Carlos was careful not to show it, he was a psychology student and was very careful to make sure his body language showed him to be venerable and harmless, he had no gun with him but had a small pocket knife. Vincent poured Carlos a drink and gave him a cigar then he broke the silence "I never got to thank you for saving my life, thank you,"

Carlos nodded and modestly stated "i was saving my own as well as yours,"

"fair enough, but no more small talk, i know you deal coke, i know you run a bookie's, i know between Tuesday and Friday when you're not in Harlem you are in college studying Psychology, i want you to meet this guy, Jimmy DeMeo he has masses of cocaine for cheap you can use this to make a massive profit for your family,"

"Why are you offering me this?" Carlos asked curiously

"There is a lot of potential for drugs in Harlem and the Negro community but none of my men are able to mix in with them," Vincent looked up at Carlos and said sincerely "do me this favour and i will be in your debt and you can call in that debt anytime,"

"Okay, i will contact this Jimmy shall i tell him you told me too?"

"Never! Make up a lie I'm sure you can do that, your cousin Dino De Luca is on his way, he has been discharged from my family so he can work with you make a plan with him, i will be in touch,"

Carlos got up and begun to leave, he turned around and asked one last question, "Did Alisa tell you about Dino? There's no other way your spies could have found out,"

Vincent answered sharply "No," Carlos immediately knew it was a lie, he had studied Vincent's body language when answering and Vincent's inability to keep eye contact and the fact he looked away when answering told it all to Carlos, after all he wasn't studying psychology to be a psychologist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 5: Jimmy DeMeo**

Now if you was to ask anyone in the underworld about Jimmy DeMeo they have to say he was a stand up guy, a Sicilian, a wise guy, he was now thirty-five years old and a _caporegime_ in the Corleone family, he was born in Florida but moved to Brooklyn, New York when he was fifteen, by the time he reached eighteen he was a well known cat-burglar and loan shark but after having a son at twenty he tried to work a legit job as a builder, but after five years of that he joined the Corleone family as he had received poor pay. His career saw him move up very quick he was a natural for organised crime and New York Corleone boss Willie Cicci was very found of him, after Cicci was imprisoned and Zasa became boss his career was stunted, but his money making attitude saw him earn Zasa's respect, at first he backed Zasa's war against Michael Corleone but he changed his tune before long and after Vincent had killed Zasa and his loyal cronies DeMeo both fared the temper of Vincent and despised his arrogance. When Vincent became Don Jimmy like everyone else in the Corleone family at that time considered leaving the family. As well as being a stand up guy, Jimmy was a good guy, a loving guy, a family guy he had two kids both in high school and was one of the only made men in the Corleone family who didn't take a comare he visited a few strip clubs but he was always loyal to his wife Joanne who was the butt of many jokes behind Jimmy's back, the rumour was if you watch Joanne long enough you could see her getting fatter by the hour, she was real big, apparently there was one point when her shadow actually killed a dog but in spite of that Jimmy was loyal, he was a stand up guy.

Jimmy was big himself not as fat as his wife but he had a rather plump stomach, his face well, his face looked like a coffee cake, he was real hard to look a real ugly brute, he was known as Jimmy quiff because he always fashioned his hair into a quiff. He was a brilliant executioner and exceptionally talented at his job. He had a house out in New Jersey with his family but worked in Brooklyn.

Jimmy was in Benny's pizzeria in Brooklyn with his enforcer's Tony Ottavio and Bobby Bonsiero, it was a warm lazy august day. Tony Ottavio had brown and grey hair which he fashioned into a bowl hair cut and he wore circular glasses with blue tints he has a wrinkled face and socked in cheeks, he had a cold and evil look about him he was known as a stone cold and efficient executioner even though he was in his lat forties. Bobby Bonsiero had curly black hair he was a plump man with full plump cheeks, whilst he held a high rank in the family he wasn't as talented as an executioner as Tony or even some soldiers underneath him and neither was he a particularly good leader, he was too kind hearted for his own good, he was a genuine nice guy. "So what's up boss?" Tony asked looking at his boss who had a disgusted look on his face "Can you fucking believe this?" Jimmy exclaimed "Michael Francis is the underboss! Michael fucking Francis he hasn't even made his bones yet and i have to report to him? This little fucking snotty nosed bitch all he does is sit in fucking brothels!"

"It's disgusting!" Tony said with a face like he had just bitten into something bad "I keep telling you Jim you should be the Don of the Corleone's Vincent isn't shit he won't even take revenge on the Giordano family and they took all our Staten Island turf!" Tony took a breath but he still looked disgusted "and now for some reason Michael Francis is underboss! I'm telling you Jim lets whack 'em all Vincent, Lou and Al fucking Neri we deserve this family!"

"I don't know guys Michael Francis isn't so bad," Bobby started but was frightened into being quite by the stares of both Tony and Jimmy, then Jimmy started "No, we can't kill him not yet just relax T soon enough," Jimmy sat back taking a slice of pizza "did i tell you he's got me working the narcotics with some nigger in Harlem?"

"What!" Tony shouted in absolute shock "what you mean working with?"

"Yep as in the nigger is my partner, and he gets an equal cut of the profits as me!"

"In my day we never trusted does niggers they worked for us, but never with us," they quieted down and eat their pizza in silence before leaving and going over to Paolo's cafe and sitting outside whilst various people brought them payments. A made guy from the Pennino regime named Francesco Grassi pulled up outside the cafe delivering a message from Lou Pennino about a shipment of guns in the Brooklyn area, "How comes you weren't at Michael Francis' party for his promotion Jimmy," Francesco asked

"I was with my wife and kid's i couldn't make it my wife was sick i told Lou to tell Vinnie that,"

"oh, i think i heard something bout that Michael Francis said she was having surgery to remove a two hundred and twenty pound mole off her chin," Francesco begun to laugh but no one else did, he got in his car and drove off as he saw Jimmy growing red "can you believe that?" Tony asked disgusted

"I didn't get it," Bobby said innocently

"The implication is that Jimmy's wife is so fat she could have a mole that is-"

"Don't fucking explain it to him!" Jimmy interrupted forcefully

"You know in my day we never spoke about each others wives that would have been a killable offence" Tony said with some menace

"Then do it!" Jimmy said angrily

"Do what? Kill Michael Francis?" Tony asked

"I didn't say anything," Jimmy said trying to sound innocent but Tony knew what the instruction was, he had to kill the Corleone underboss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 6: Lou Pennino**

Now Lou Pennino was a Corleone _Capo_, he was a childhood friend of Vincent's, they grow up together in the same neighbourhood same schools same everything, he was a mellow guy always relaxed even in danger he kept his calm and managed to work out a way to get out of danger with minimal risk, he was also a competent _Mafioso_ very good with guns, he was a neighbourhood guy, a real good-looking son of a bitch he started off working in a private gambling spot in hells kitchen. He was kind of a greeter for the place; set guys up with broads he knew how to run a good business. He had a Sicilian fiancé named Angie and many comare's. For the most part he was a relaxed guy, mellow, never stressed.

He woke up early that morning in his Bronx house, he had a shower and got dressed, he got down stairs to his fiancé who was cooking him dinner she was pretty and slim a made guy's dream she never spoke to him about his business and never questioned him about his comare's she just got on with life no problems from her apart from wanting to marry him, Lou began his morning by serenading his fiancé and kissing her affectionately before grabbing some toast and going outside where his two enforcers Romeo and Rocco Sansone were waiting for him. It was a surprisingly sunny September day and it was the day there was to be a sit down between Michael Francis and Jimmy DeMeo after a rumour got out that DeMeo was going to have Michael Francis killed.

When Lou arrived to Midtown Manhattan, he saw Al Neri and Vincent already sitting down outside Santino's restaurant. Lou joined them after telling Romeo and Rocco to stay in the car. Lou took a seat besides Vincent and helped himself to a plate after greeting the two powerful men. "I never trusted DeMeo," Lou said between mouthfuls "all the respect Vinnie but he is a snake,"

"It was the right move to make him caporegime he makes a lot of money and he has a lot of influence over Zasa's old soldiers, more than me even," Vincent said calmly

"I know but sooner or later he's gonna try to come at you, over throw you even,"

"Well i hope it's later," Vincent smirked before continuing "How's Angie? You looking forward to your wedding next week?"

"It should be good, she's pregnant you know?" Jimmy said proudly whilst smiling

"Really so is Catharine, i got to marry here too before she gives birth,"

"Congratulations!" Lou said whilst hugging his best friend since childhood. Moments later a Ferrari pulled up outside the restaurant playing loud Johnny Fontane music, Michael Francis stepped out the car wearing a flamboyant white suit and sun glasses "hey guys," he said pulling up a chair and sitting besides Al Neri, Vincent hung his head smiling to himself "turn down your suit pal, you look like something out of Hollywood," they all laughed "but seriously Francis did you make a joke about his wife?"

"Yes but it was only a joke Vinnie,"

"Well when he comes just deny you made the joke, don't apologise just deny it all ok?"

"Ok Vinnie," they continued eating and talking for fifteen minutes about roughly how much money was going to be kicked up to Vincent this week until Jimmy DeMeo finally turned up "so he finally decides to arrive," Vincent said as Jimmy sat down

"Sorry i was late," Jimmy said shooting a look at Michael Francis

"So lets get this over with i got things to do today, why was you planning to have Francis clipped?" Al Neri asked frankly

"What? This meeting is about him making wisecracks about my wife in a room full of made men,"

"Hey, hey, hey i haven't ever said anything about your wife!" Francis said trying to sound innocent

"Don't give me that you're a liar! Vincent i want revenge! Back in my day you could never make cracks about a made mans wife" Jimmy said turning to Vincent

"He didn't say anything, i was at the party the whole time-"

"Bullshit!" Jimmy interrupted, Vincent stood up and balled his had into a fist but was held back by Al and Lou before he got to throw the punch "Who the fuck do you think your swearing at," Vincent shouted furiously Jimmy got up and took to steps back for his own safety Vincent was in a rage. After managing to fight Lou and Al off of him he turned his attention back onto Jimmy calming down before he could say "Listen to me you pieces of shit i don't have the time for this bullshit, I'm the boss of this family and this is how its going to go," Vincent adjusted his shirt and tie took in a breath and stared at both Francis and Jimmy before continuing "You both are in the wrong one of you might or might not of offended the other guys wife and one of you planed to whack the other guy without my permission, by rights i should whack the both of you but I'm gonna leave it, your gonna hug and apologise and work together and respect my fucking orders!" all the men look away silently before Francis and Jimmy shock hands apologising to each other Vincent then stormed off back to his car followed by Lou and Al whilst Francis and Jimmy both got back in their cars and drove off.

"Vinnie you got to calm down you can't offered to upset Jimmy right now you said it your self" Al said whilst Vincent was trying to calm down by the car,

"i know, i know ok listen I'm going to bring Jimmy with me to the Virgin Islands to set up those Swiss accounts you was telling me about, we can make our peace out their i will be going their just after Lou's Wedding, Al you take control of the family whilst Im away," Vincent said finally starting to think straight and plot ways to get out of the hole he had just dug by almost breaking the rule of made men that is you never assault another made man

"Boss you're forgetting about the Malone family we still got to take them out for the Enrico's," Lou pointed out

"Oh shit, Al deal with it whilst I'm away i will be back for Christmas i expect the war to be other by then, let Francis make his bones in that war," Al nodded obediently though nervously he was not as agile as he was in his young age and wasn't sure whether he would be able to be on the front lines of a mob war even if it only was the Malone family.

Lou Pennino was now back in Brooklyn in a night club which he had been given the go ahead to do, it was owned by a man named Trevor Bain, a man who paid his protection money to the Barone family and so Lou had to be carful and deploy a lot of tact. Lou began dancing with a young Mexican lady and begun getting very intimate "Hey baby i got something you wanna see," he whispered into here ear and kissing her neck, "oh really? Where is it," she whispered back in a flirty way but before he could say anything back Paul Garepe and Rocco Sansone interrupted "Boss lets do this man," Rocco said whining "You guys go deal with it I'm busy here!" Lou shouted out at them and then carried on kissing on the lady called Carolina, which even though Lou didn't know then would become a very bad mistake. Lou and Carolina went to the bathroom forcing everyone else out and shutting the door behind him forcing the lady Carolina to bend over and hold onto the sink and begun to frantically thrust himself into her, and it was all good for him until he heard much commotion outside. He quickly got dressed and went and left the toilet to see what was going on, he saw one Barone goon laying on the floor with what definitely looked like a broken jaw, he saw Paul Garepe wrestling with an off-duty police officer and he saw Rocco Sansone standing over the man Trevor Bain with what looked like a pipe, Lou simply put his hand over his face and exclaimed "_mardonn'_!" he walked over to Bain picked him up and forced him into the bathroom closing the door behind him "Listen to me Trevor just be smart if you like your life, the Barone's won't protect you like we would, " Trevor spat at Lou and for the first time Lou lost his temper, he went outside grabbed the pipe from Rocco ran back to the bathroom and smacked Trevor across the head several time half killing him before walking out the club casually regaining his composure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 7: Michael Francis Rizzi-Corleone**

The best way to describe Michael Francis Rizzi-Corleone was flashy and suave, he was handsome, very handsome indeed, women loved him and he loved them back, he was a charmer always had new sweet talking lines for women, rumours had it when he was sixteen he had slept with three thirty year old women in one day, all whom had husbands who were "mobbed up" so to speak. He was new to organised crime but he had been a criminal ever since he was fifteen, he attended medical school but that was only because his godfather managed to pull some strings to get him in, he was never doctor material and he eventually dropped out and ended up becoming Vincent's underboss despite his lack of experience. Once in the Corleone family he proved he was a quick learner but his play boy attitude became a pain to Al Neri who was responsible for his schooling as a _Mafioso_. Even in the midst of a mob war he found time to party. He lived in a massive penthouse in midtown Manhattan where he held many parties and where he seduced many women.

It was October 4th the Corleone and Malone war was in full flow and without Vincent calling the shots it proved both difficult and expensive, Al Neri was acting Don and he was also in charge of Jimmy DeMeo's regime whilst DeMeo and Vincent where in the Virgin Islands. Michael Francis took over the men from Neri's Regime as well as the men from his own. Lou Pennino's regime was by far the most effective, he had all the latest weaponry and the Malone family had already been chased out of his turf. Michael Francis had woken up midday that day after partying the night before and his owe night club with an Irish Italian women named Gina Duff. For much of the Malone and Corleone war Al had told Francis to stay put but today the handcuffs where taken off he was to go with both Gino Peltzo and Corrado Santo and hit the only Malone ran warehouses which was in Queens but before that Al had told him to hit a Malone ran restaurant also in Queens. When he got there he saw Al waiting outside, Al pointed at a woman in the restaurant who was Gina Duffy, and Al explained that she was the daughter of the Malone soldier Richard Pallone. Francis promptly abandoned his plan to take out the warehouse in order to kidnap Gina Duffy. It wasn't until the evening that Gina finally explained to Francis that she was instructed by Richard to get close enough to Francis to kill him, Francis pointed a gun to her head but before he pulled the trigger she fed him information on all of the Malone family business' and on where Richard could be found. She was aloud to live because of this information and Francis fed the information to Al. Al then told him to head other to queens where Gino would explain to him what the task was, Francis couldn't help but feel annoyed about that as it would seem that most of the important instructions to do with his regime was given to Gino.

Francis arrived in Queens where he met up with Gino, Corrado and Romeo and Rocco form the Pennino regime. "Romeo and Rocco here have brought us some guns for the assault on the Malone warehouse," Gino explained "we also have a bomb, we have to get in there find a good place to put the bomb and then get out,"

Francis took it all in before responding "alright, have the police been paid?" Gino and Corrado nodded before they handed Francis a Thompson assault rifle. When arrived at the warehouse it was silent, Michael kicked the door in and ran into the warehouse, it was pitch black, Rocco found the light switch and switched it on, their where only three security guards in the warehouse, but as soon as the lights came on and they saw the Corleone soldiers they screamed for back up, immediately Francis and Gino begun firing, as did Corrado and the Sansone brothers, roughly ten more security guards rushed through the warehouse door one of them shooting and hitting Gino only to be hit directly between the eyes by Rocco, Francis dragged a barely conscious Gino to hide behind a pile of imported cigar boxes whiles shooting, eventually he managed to carry Gino to an exit door and he screamed out "Plant the Bomb and lets get the fuck out of here," Francis was running out of bullets fast and he was hardly hitting any of the security men. The Sansone brothers proved themselves to be talented as they killed five security guards before Corrado was able to plant the bomb. Immediately after the bomb was planted the Corleone men ran out to the car, a few security guards chased them but they retreated after Francis killed the guard closes to the car, moments after they drove off they heard the explosion.

An Hour later they arrived at the Corleone compound were Al Neri was waiting for them, he met them at the front gates, he brought Gino into the house were they had a doctor who had been stationed at the compound during the war for these casualties and then sent the rest of them away congratulating them on a good job and telling Francis he had made his bones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 8: Albert Neri**

Albert Neri was a cunning old _Mafioso_ from the old school, he had years of experience as a _Caporegime _and underboss to Michael Corleone who was no doubt the _Capo di tutti capi _of the American underworld: the boss of all bosses. Neri began his career as a New York City policeman where he earned a reputation as a legitimately tough officer thanks to his fierce temper and quick reflexes. His first wife Rita left him for fear of that temper, this made him even angrier as he had never harmed her in anyway it was the night she left though which led him on his journey to becoming the man he is today. He killed a notorious Harlem pimp Wax Baines after Baines had assaulted and cut a twelve year old girl. Neri was sentenced to a year in prison but former Corleone _Consigliori_ Tom Hagen and Peter Clemenza came across his police record and brought it to Michael Corleone's attention. Michael arranged his release from prison and then recruited him appealing to his sense of loyalty and Sicilian roots, since then he had given his undying loyalty to the Corleone's. It was also through Michael Corleone he met his second wife Sandy and had a son Cologero Neri. And now Albert Neri was the acting Don of the Corleone's.

Al Neri was living in the Corleone compound during the war and it is there he met with Lou Pennino, Michael Francis and Tony Ottavio who became in charge of Jimmy DeMeo's regime to plan out the next moves during the war, they sat down eating whilst Sandra Neri brought them food. "Tony i want you to get a spy in there somehow," Al ordered and Tony nodded, then got up saying "I'll get to that right away," Tony left the room promptly, Lou Pennino relaxed after that for the first time in that meeting "Finally that fucks gone, he looks worse than Jimmy, he looks like the fucking grim reaper or somethin', like death warmed up," Lou said with a disgusted look on his face, Al and Francis chuckled "He is a cold killer though," Al tried to say in his defence

"Yeah and he looks like it," Lou said still disgusted, they all laughed again, Al sat back and gathered his thoughts, since Al had been acting Don Lou Pennino was sort of his _Consigliori_ so he turned to him asked "Lou its December we got like two weeks to wrap this war up!"

"We got soldiers, we can out gun the Malone's gun for gun but it would be easier to take out their top branch, their an Irish gang very unorganized its hard to tell who is who as in who runs the gang, the sooner Tony gets a spy in we can win this war," Lou responded

"Fuck that, my regime can end this in a week just take the handcuff's off Al let me and my crew get out their!" Francis demanded

"Like Lou said we have to wait for the spy to get into their family, going to war is too expensive, we have to get our business up and running again this war is costing a lot of money its better we wait, if we hit them they will hit us back and we have more money to loose than they do!" Al argued

"Maybe they won't! They know we have more soldiers they know the best thing to do is back off!" Francis insisted

"They are a small outfit unofficial we don't even know were most of their businesses are located how can we hit back!" Lou added to the argument "they just go walking into one of our rackets how would we be able to tell who they are? Are you suggesting we search every person before that come into our gambling joints?" Lou added on

"Leave it to me guys, it's my problem just put extra protection on our rackets we got plenty of guys compared to the Malone's," Francis persisted

"It's all of our problem Francis! We don't even know how many guys the Malone's have their all over the place, and besides without Gino your regime has been weakened," Al said getting annoyed

"Look keep trying to get a spy in their family, until then let me attack them, think about it Al if we don't attack them they will think something is up they will expect a spy, you do it your way and me and my regime will do it my way, I'll go to the mattresses" Francis said it a calm voice after seeing that Al was getting annoyed. Al sat back and thought about it, he knew Francis had a point and he now had to make a tough decision. He had no choice the war had to be ended and he knew he only had two weeks to do it in. "Go to the mattresses Fran."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 9: Vincenzo Mancini-Corleone**

Vincent Corleone arrived back to America after a very successful trip in the Virgin Islands a week before Christmas. The trip was successful for three reason, firstly he had set up a Swiss account for his dirty money, secondly he had met a Cuban Don named Jose Almeida who ran a family in Miami. They made an alliance based on the fact neither of them where into drugs and finally the third thing which made the trip a success was the bond he had forged with Jimmy DeMeo. Vincent was greeted at the airport by his mother and a pregnant Catherine, the conversation on the drive home was about Vincent and Catharine's wedding and whether or not their child would be a boy. They arrived home to the compound and then Vincent left his fiancé and mother to join his_ Consigliori, caporegimes _and his underboss in his office.

Vincent stepped into his office and his administration stood up, he went round to his desk and sat behind it, his administration sat down also. "So what's the situation?" Vincent asked and it was Al Neri who was first to respond "The war is in stalemate Vinnie we couldn't end it before you got back," Al hung his head in shame "we just can't find their boss no matter how, we been trying to get a spy into the their team but no joy, we have had Francis and his regime on the mattresses in queens, but he still can't find the Don. We know most of their operations are in Queens so common sense says their Don must be-"

"No Al common sense says if every one of your enemies thinks you will be in Queens, don't be." Vincent butted in with a condescending tone "however Al i knew this war would be hard i honestly didn't expect you to have the war finished before i got back, i will take control of this war now and bring it to an end, Francis, i hear you have made your bones, proved yourself to be something more than just a pretty boy, I'm proud of you,"

Francis smiled proudly "Thanks Vincent,"

"Well these are the next steps in the war, Jimmy my good friend you take control of your regime again but focus on pushing the narcotics, withdraw from the Malone war," Vincent said pleasantly

"Thanks Don Corleone," Jimmy replied happily

"Lou you set up an apartment and go to the mattresses but make sure you have enough men to protect your rackets, Francis you keep your men on the mattresses and set up another apartment, Al get back to making the family look legit and i will do the rest, that is all," they all left the office promptly but Al waited around after, Vincent poured himself some rum and poured Al a glass of gin before asking "what's up Al?"

"Well i didn't wanna say it in front of the other guys but well . . ."

"What al?" Vincent asked nervously

"Catherine was seen with John Giordano, you know Don Furio Giordano's kid, just thought you should hear it from me," Al was nervous staring at Vincent to see his Dons reaction but the Dons face remained impassive "thank you Al," Vincent said it in a dismissal tone of voice and Al got the drift and left the office.

Vincent sat behind his desk, taking several glasses of rum before abandoning the glass and drinking the rum straight from the bottle, he finished the rum and started on the gin, he had been drinking more than usual after becoming the Don and things although they were going well they where getting to him. Vincent stood up and walked to his front room where his mother and fiancé where talking, his face was filled with ferocity "ma leave," he said and his mother obeyed reluctantly, Vincent felt himself half drunk but knew soon enough the alcohol would get too him. Catherine was now filled with fear but tried not to show it "Hey babe, are you okay?" she asked

"John Giordano? John fucking Giordano, why was you with him?" Vincent asked seriously he walked over to her and grabbed her she squealed and tied to break loose, it was no use "Vinnie he's just a friend i use to date him like five years ago, baby please forgive me!" she pleaded it was no use Vincent was furious and for the first time in their relationship he struck her knocking her to the ground "are you trying to fucking embarrass me you whore," he shouted in a rage grabbing her as she tried to get up and run away "I'm so sorry Vinnie please don't hit me no more i didn't even sleep with him, i just met up with him to-" she was struck again across the face this time "Don't fucking lie to me you whore!" Vincent for the first time in his time as Don had let his anger get the better of himself "you lousy Irish whore!" he screamed "you lousy bitch," he said slapping her across the face "Stop!" she screamed desperately trying to get away from him "stop I'm pregnant you will kill our baby!" Vincent calmed down realising she was indeed pregnant he fell back to the floor holding his head he became very dizzy and lost consciousness.

The morning after Vincent woke up on the floor in his living room, his fiancé Catherine was laying on top of him sobbing, his head was pounding but the events of the night before him came rushing back he hugged his fiancé and held her tight he whispered into her ear "I'm so sorry, it's just reputation is important in my life and something like that could ruin mines,"

"I know Vinnie and i should have told you, let's just forget about what happened last night baby i know you was drunk, i promise you i didn't fuck around with John," Catharine said still sobbing but holding Vincent tightly she was afraid of him but was happy to be holding him now. Catharine made Vincent breakfast and together they where totally honest with each other they spoke about their past relationships and their family's but never spoke about Vincent's business. Vincent promised her that they would go into the city the next day to do there Christmas shopping and catch a show.

Vincent was driven into midtown Manhattan thinking about what the main problems were in the Malone war and how it could be wrapped up before Christmas. Many things became apparent to him in the car the main one being his administration weren't good at dealing with unofficial mafia families, Lou was too mellow, Francis was to aggressive and careless he even saved time during the war to party which really annoyed Vincent. Jimmy and his regime couldn't take part because they were bringing in a lot of the money with the narcotics and well all these years of peace with Michael Corleone going legit had seriously compromised Al Neri's fighting qualities, he was still a competent executioner but he no longer had the energy or youthful strength to lead troops, besides he was the _Consigliori_ now.

All these weaknesses were recognised by Vincenzo Mancini-Corleone but their was nothing else to be done, he could not make a new regime, the only person ready for that sort of promotion was Gino Peltzo and he was out for now with his gun shot wounds and giving someone a promotion to _caporegime_ when they are not ready for it could only result in catastrophe in the future. The longer the war went on the more respect the family lost but if Vincent managed to pull of something masterful all family respect would be restored and he would be feared. Vincent decided it was time to plan one grand tactical manoeuvre to wipe out the Malone's and take over any operations they have in queens, to that purpose, Vincent was to use his power with the police chiefs to put an elaborate system of surveillance on any criminal activity in queens, he then was to use some men from Francis' regime to further that surveillance.

Vincent spent the most of that day in the Genco puro olive oil offices with Al Neri waiting for word from the police surveillance they had set up that morning Vincent was beginning to get impatient and was drinking again but there was nothing to be done, until something brilliant occurred, a man named David Ambrose was having trouble with some hoods who had been robbing his trucks, the Ilario family who he paid protection to hadn't move a finger to help him came to the Corleone's as his trucking company was being run out of business by these hoods. It was Dominic Abbandando who brought this to Al and Vincent's attention but Vincent rejected it as he was not a superhero he couldn't fight this war and do favours for everyman who came to him besides the man choose to pay the Ilario's for protection he made his bed. An hour later Vincent told Dominic to bring David Ambrose back as it occurred to him that the Malone's made most of their money from truck robberies after all that was the reason the Enrico's had problems with them. David Ambrose was sat in front of the Don and his _Consigliori_ where he explained his problem he explained most of his routes went through Queens and this gave Vincent a genius idea which had a hint of Michael Corleone to it. After David had finished explaining the problem Vincent spoke kindly to him "and what would you have me do about this?"

"Protection, I'll pay you well for it and i will let you run your rackets or whatever from one of my warehouses," David offered though it sounded more like a plea

"You have yourself a deal Mr Ambrose, you will be protected," Vincent said courteously

"One thing though Don Corleone, i need strict assurance that other than the deal we have made there will be no strings attached?" David Ambrose said clearly afraid of Vincent's reaction

"Hey, hey that's a dumb thing to say. The Corleone family are going out their way to help you we are investing money in your business so you don't go bankrupt. Do you think I'm so stupid that I'm gonna try and pull strings and force you into a position you don't want to be in? And even if i did, so what? Who else has ever helped you?" Vincent was angered but made sure he spoke in an impassive tone "i have taken time out of my day to help you with your problem and we both made a good deal, now I'm not asking you for anything else other than friendship and that you do for me what you would do for any other of your good friends, that is my string." Al Neri lowered his head and smiled. Not even Michael Corleone himself could have handled business any better. David was flushing. "Don Corleone, i didn't mean it like that at all. I'm very grateful to you. Forget i said anything." David got up and was followed out by Al Neri. After that Al sat besides Vincent and asked simply, "what's the plan?"

"Trojan's horse," Vincent smiled whilst saying it, "we fill Ambrose's trucks with our guys and drive them around Queens for a while, like a present for the Malone's, they will try and rob our trucks but not one at a time, all at once, we kill all of the would be robbing team. Then we leave one truck with only a driver, when they rob him we get him to feed them information on our warehouse, they will likely go to the warehouse, we ambush them, they will probably have a high ranking official with them, we take him in for questioning." Vincent said confidently

"Nice." Al said smiling it was a genius plan and one that would definitely end the war.

It was two days later that the plan went ahead, Vincent had just got back to the compound after taking Catherine out to dinner. He received word that Al Neri had captured a man by the name of Michael Malone, Vincent rushed down to the warehouse and he and Al begun their interrogation. "Three of you best truck stealing crews have been killed and now your whole crew have been killed here at this warehouse how much longer can you last?" Al asked patiently

"Fuck you Corleone faggots!" the Malone boy shouted

Vincent smirked and then said simply "I will give you a choice, give us information on the Malone's or i will set your balls on fire," as Vincent said it he poured gasoline on Michael Malone's trousers,

"Ok, Ok! Fuck!" Michael Malone finally took the threat seriously "We have seven bosses they are like a council they are rarely ever together or seen in public, my dad Johnny Malone is the current council boss that's all i know! Other than that they use pay phones to contact us!" Vincent pulled his gun out and simply said "thanks," before shooting Michael Malone through the head he then turned to Al Neri and instructed "get in contact with all the catholic priests find out when a wake is being held for this prick, what ever the day is on, we get a spy in there and we follow the seven bosses home and then we whack them in their homes, understood?" Al nodded. And there it was the war had ended, on the 23rd December a wake was held for Michael Malone and each of the Malone bosses turned up, they were each followed home and the next day, Christmas eve they where all executed in their homes, Vincent himself executed Johnny Malone before he was killed he told the Corleone's about all of his operation and soon enough after Christmas the Corleone's had taken control of all Malone operations in Queens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 10**

The New Year had come fast that year and Catherine Welsh was now Catherine Corleone, they had a large wedding on New Years day in which all the New York Dons attended, Christopher Enrico congratulated Vincent on the job he did on the Malone's and all the other Dons paid him his proper respects, all except Furio Giordano who instead gave Vincent an envelope with thirty grand in it and a note that said: his son already had her but still congratulations. Vincent was angered but ignored it he knew the Giordano's were too powerful on the underworld at this point. The newly married Vincent was a happy man he spent his honeymoon in Miami under the protection of Don Jose Almeida and worked out some business whilst he was down their. On Vincent's return to New York he knew that things were going to get bad fast next as it was now time to pull out of the narcotics. Vincent knew this wouldn't trouble Jimmy DeMeo he hated dealing with narcotics, and besides Jimmy had a new found respect since the trip to the Virgin Islands. Vincent called a meeting on DeMeo's turf in DeMeo's office he spoke first "What's up guys how you?" he was smiling and in high spirits, "Hey Don V, you look good," Jimmy replied first in a happy manner

"I'm a married man," Vincent said proudly

"It's all over for you now, trust me i know," Lou said waving his wedding ring at Vincent

"I keep telling you guys, marriage and _our thing_ don't go together," Francis said wisely

"What the hell you talking about Francis everyone we know in _La cosa Nostra_ is married," Al argued

"I'm not!" Francis said seriously

"Yeah because you're new to _our thing_," Jimmy told him

"Ok stop the arguing and let's get to business, Jimmy start making arrangements to back out of the narcotics, Lou and Francis get a few men and hit the mattresses around the Enrico family turfs they might try to get rough and i want it to be finished before it has started, any concerns?" Vincent asked sure that their would be no response, "good now you guys leave, me and Al need to talk," the men left promptly, Jimmy at first wanted to hang around as it was his turf but left despite this. "Do the Enrico's have any over allies?" Vincent asked quickly

"Yeah the Barone's, that's how the Barone's manage to stay in New York, no other family likes them," Al answered knowledgeably

"Good, good and when will Gino be back in action?"

"A month or so Vinnie what are you planning?" Al asked nervously

"To win, see you later Al," Vincent walked out the office promptly. Vincent stormed out to his car, Marco Caseti his new bodyguard was at the car waiting for him, he then went back to the Corleone compound. Vincent sat in the card outside the compound gate which was having problems opening as the Corleone men opened the door for him but as he waited for the gate to be opened he saw two men walking up behind the car in the rear mirror, he saw they had guns on him and immediately he alerted Marco Caseti, Vincent himself took out his gun and lowered his head in the car whilst Marco Caseti started shooting out of the window and immediately the two men responded hitting Caseti in his arm forcing Caseti to drop his gun one of the other men run towards the car window and shouted at Vincent "A message from Don Giordano!" the man shot at the window but something unforeseen for the assassin happened the bullet rebounded off of the glass narrowly missed him, this gave Vincent enough time to open the door hitting the assassin and then shot him through his stomach and then finally the Corleone Compound gates opened and the Corleone soldiers flooded out the gates and let off round after round at the assassin killing them. An angry Vincent ran out of the car and ran into the compound, he then ran into the basement where he instructed his family to go in emergency, when he got their he found his wife, his mum, his brother Frank, his niece Alisa and his step mother Sandra. He embraced his wife and kissed her many times rubbing her stomach to make sure the baby was alright. "Now i need to know did anyone leave the compound since me and Caseti?" they shook there heads Frank was holding his daughter saying "No Vincent, what's going on?"

"Stay down here and don't move, Frank if anyone comes down here shoot them," Vincent handed the gun to Frank and then ran up through a secret passageway into his house, he called Al Neri at once, then he called Lou Pennino. An hour or so later fifteen cars arrived at the compound and the men who were on guard at the Corleone compound were sent home and replaced by men from Pennino's regime, they were thank first of course and each given bonuses for their quick responses, Marco Caseti was kept on the compound whilst a doctor attended to him. Lou and Al sat in Vincent's office waiting for him. Vincent stepped into the room after telling his family they could leave the basement. "What the fuck is going on why would Giordano try to kill me now _Consigliori_?" Vincent asked puzzled

"I don't get it boss you haven't done anything to him, it's an unprovoked attack," Al answered just as puzzled

"Let's go to was Vinnie i got men just ready to hit the mattresses!" Lou abandoning his calm attitude and was enraged

"No, sit tight Lou, I'm alive and that's important, i can't let this throw off my plan," Vincent was finally calm he sat down and started thinking about things properly "Caseti is a traitor have him killed that is first, he is upstairs in the spare room with the doctor, after that set up a meeting with me and Don Giordano."

"If Caseti is a traitor do you think-" Vincent waved his hand as a signal for Al to stop talking but nodded confirming what Lou and Al had thought but never wanted to come true, this just made things for the Corleone family become more difficult.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 11: Carlos Gianni**

Carlos Gianni sat in his Harlem house cleaning his gun and rubbing off any finger prints and taping around the bottom of the gun and around the trigger, he attached a silencer to it being very carful not to add any finger prints to it, his little sister Maria was down stairs and his mother was next door sleeping, his girlfriend Alisa was on her way to New York as they where going to go to the theatre and then out for a drink at a bar later on but firstly he had a small task to complete. This task he had to complete was the first thing to make Carlos happy since the death of his father and his cousin who had both been killed after an altercation during a drug deal.

Carlos adored his father and his elder cousin Zeke but as he was at college at the time he was unable to do anything to the killers, he had no idea who the killers where and so he had no chance of revenge so until then he had to live with the anger. They where killed three weeks before Christmas and the only thing that kept him going was his mother, his little sister, his girlfriend and his other cousin Dino De Luca, Carlos since dropped out of college and carried on pushing drugs with Dino in order to provide for his family. It wasn't until Christmas day that he felt any closer to getting over his losses, it was on Christmas that Don Vincenzo Corleone invited him and his family out to their compound for dinner. Carlos went to thank Vincent in his office and well Vincent's handling of Carlos was simply masterful, he appealed firstly to Carlos' sense of pride to his Sicilian routes and then to his loyalty for his family and after that to his African American pride. "Hell, I couldn't let a fellow Sicilian suffer on Christmas, i know how hard you have worked to make ends meet for your family, i admire that, i understand you have loyalty to your African American routes also, i really admire the African Americans and your struggle they treat us Italians and African Americans like animals but what we have done for this country they should give us medals. But that's not why i asked you here, you saved my life and asked for nothing in return, you treat my niece well, you trafficked drugs for me with no argument and because of drugs your father and cousin was killed. Im sorry, after everything you have done in your life you did not need that. Soon the day will come when you will no longer have to sell drugs and soon i will track down the people who have caused you this loss and then you will have your revenge, until then lay low, make your self appear weak, if there is anything i can help you with let me know, any money, anything like that, i can get your sister into a private school and i understand your mother is a secretary, i could get her a job as head of admin in my olive oil company. "

"I can't accept all of that," Carlos said quietly

"Sure you can, you saved my life, now lets go down stairs for dinner, my brother Frank is keen to talk to you, so is my close friend Al Neri, my mums made some vegetarian food for you and Alisa, real Sicilian style" Vincent said to Carlos pleasantly.

That afternoon was one of the most satisfying Christmas days Carlos had had. Al Neri was delighted when he discovered that Carlos' father came from a village in Sicily so close to his. The talk was good and the food was delicious, Carlos was happy he finally was accepted by an Italian family despite the fact he was black, Carlos understood he was only a guest but he knew he would be happy living with the Corleone family and was ready to undergo any task to join. After dinner Carlos said his goodbye to Alisa in private and was walked to his car by Vincent, his sister and mother got in the car but Vincent had more to say "You are a fine fellow, Alisa couldn't do any better, if you need any help just ask for it understand? The Corleone's are at you service." Three days later Carlos Gianni's mother and sister where sent on holiday courtesy of the Corleone's, and by the time they returned it was the New Year and Carlos was an enforcer in Vincent's private regime, it was Carlos who kept surveillance on Christopher Enrico and clocked his everyday rituals, it was Carlos who informed Vincent that Johnny Lothario and Giuseppe Enrico didn't like each other and both felt like they should be second in command and now finally it was Carlos who sat in his house getting ready to assassinate Christopher Enrico before he even gets a chance to react to the Corleone family's renegotiation on the alliance. Carlos dressed himself in a valet uniform and concealed his weapon, he drove down to Manhattan and stood outside a hotel with a valet team, he waited until he saw Christopher Enrico and a body guard park up outside the hotel, and Carlos allowed one of the other valets to take the car down to the garage. A few minutes after Carlos told his fellow valets he was taking a break, during his break he went to the garage and pierced the tire so it had a slow puncture, he then hid himself in the car boot and waited. It wasn't until an hour or so later that Carlos felt the car moving, and then he could hear Christopher Enrico talking loudly and then the car begun moving again until, they finally realised the tire was flat Carlos heard the bodyguard saying "I think we got another tire in the back," the boot opened and in one fluid motion Carlos removed his gun and fired it at the body guard, Carlos the jumped up out of the boot, stuffed the body guard in the boot and stood up looking around to make sure no one had seen, Carlos was pretty lucky it was a deserted street and no one had heard his silenced pistol, he looked in the car as he saw the fat Don Enrico puffing on a cigarette, Carlos opened the car door and put the gun directly to Don Enrico's head and simply said "A message from Don Corleone, if you want him dead send proper assassins, and make sure your assassins don't get your names mixed up next time," the fat Don looked at Carlos as if he was crazy so Carlos continued "Your assassins thought they were killing him for Don Giordano,"

"How did you figure-" he was cut off by three shots directly to his head, subsequently Carlos dropped the gun, closed the car door and walk away, he realised what road he was on and took a five minute walk to his car he changed in the back of the car and then soaked the valet uniform in petrol and put it in a trashcan on the side of the street then set it alight, got in his car and drove off.

It was the 17th January and a particularly cold day, Vincent Corleone and Al Neri sat in a car in Harlem, Carlos Gianni got into the back seat as Al began to drive, "good job you did on Enrico," Vincent said smiling at Carlos "I told you he is a good kid Al,"

"Yeah but now i see it for myself," Al said keeping his eyes on the road

"So what happens next then?" Carlos asked eagerly

"Well thanks to your information, the Enrico family are in a civil war, Johnny Lothario and Giuseppe Enrico are fighting for position of Don, so we are gonna sit back and watch how this plays out, you on the other hand will be paid, and then i will give you directions to your new house that the Corleone's are giving you as a gift but before that look other there," Vincent pointed across the road at a black man wearing a big cold chain and had a mouth full of gold teeth, it was the dope pushing Jermaine Johnson. "We looked long and hard into it and that's the man who killed your father, here is his address," Carlos took the address and stuffed it into his pocket "That fucking lousy bastard Jermaine fucking Johnson!" Carlos exclaimed

"Calm down kid we will take you home, you plan how your going to do it and then get him, after you do it come straight to my compound, I'm setting you and your family up with a house in there," Vincent's instructed. They drove Carlos back home in silence and then dropped him of he was told that some pick up men would be coming to come to collect his mother and sister and moving furniture and clothes out to the compound. Carlos nodded and then jumped out of the car and stormed to his house, Al smiled at Vincent and simply said "You got your Luca Brasi now,"

"More like my Al Neri," Vincent laughed "and now me and him have a bond, i delivered his father's killer to him he will be loyal to me and only me, put him to train in Pennino's regime,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 12**

It was a year after Vincent returned to New York as Don and things seemed to be going well, he was now married and had a child on the way, he had managed to escape many assassination attempts, some were lacklustre but some were more serious. Vincent's _caporegimes_ were also performing well and were kicking a lot of money up to him, a civil war was going on throughout the city between two halves on the Enrico family and Vincent was playing the role perfectly slyly picking at Enrico turf's, but Vincent knew that once the Enrico civil war had ended the Enrico family would use their allies the Barone's to act on the Corleone's first for breaking the original alliance and then for slyly stealing their turfs so it was time for Don Corleone to take action and he did this masterfully.

Firstly he called his enforcer Carlos Gianni and gave him clear instruction to half kill Giuseppe Enrico's brother Frank Enrico "catch Frank in his whore house, and leave him _mezza morta_, make it look like a genuine attempt to kill him." Was the exact instruction to Carlos Gianni and of course Carlos complied perfectly. The attempt on Frank Enrico's life spread across the underground and caused rage to Giuseppe as his little brother didn't really have much to do with the family business, and when he wanted to take Johnny Lothario's life who was obviously blamed for the attempt who else was there to offer their friendship to Giuseppe Enrico other than one very cunning Don Corleone. An alliance was made between the two and the Corleone's dispatched their men onto Lothario's own men, Lothario was obviously no fool and tried to have a secret meeting with Giuseppe to tell him he had nothing to do with Johnny's assassination attempt, but on Don Corleone's advice Giuseppe refused it so Lothario sent men to Chicago and met with Don Alberto Barone and then sent men to the Barone family representative and _caporegime _in New York Antonio Barone and made an alliance with him, but before the Barone's had a chance to get involved in the war Vincent already knew they would be trying to attack so before they had time to formulate a plan, Vincent set Tony Ottavio, Carlos Gianni, Gino Peltzo, Dino De Luca and the Sansone brothers loose on the Barone turf.

Rackets where blown up, Barone button men where shot dead and shops which paid protection to the Barone's where raided, after that day Vincent sent out two recorded messages one to Antonio Barone and one to Don Alberto Barone, they both contained the same message which was something to this affect "Now you can see how swiftly i deal with my enemies, Johnny Lothario is a man who is sinking fast and it is better you did not involve yourself in this war and sink with him, the Barone family is not very well respected in New York and i assure you for everyday the Barone's are involved in this war raids like this will continue, but if you stop and accept my friendship i assure you, you will be safe," the arrogance of this message was perfect the Barone family understood the fret and withdrew from the war, it was not the fact the raids had been carried out that scared the Barone's but it was the swift manner which it had happened and shown how quick the Corleone's were ready to react to any fret posed towards them. The Corleone family had gained fame across all of America for the humiliation of the Barone's and earned a tremendous amount of respect. Johnny Lothario realising there was no way out of a certain loss tried desperately to end the war peacefully but when that didn't work Lothario, his _Capo's_ and his top enforcers tried to run from New York but where executed on the train as one of their enforcers fed the News to Don Corleone. Don Vincent Corleone and Don Giuseppe Enrico split Lothario's old turf up between them and the Corleone's became the second strongest family in New York.

By the time the war had ended it was June Catherine Corleone had given birth to a boy, who was christened Lorenzo Santino Mancini Corleone, it was a double christening along with Lou Pennino's boy Beppe Carmine Pennino. The Godparents for Lorenzo was plenty, Carlos Gianni, Jimmy DeMeo, Al Neri, Lou Pennino and Giuseppe Enrico. And Beppe Pennino's Godparent was simply Vincent Corleone and Michael Francis Rizzi-Corleone. It was a massive christening and all the Dons from the New York area was in attendance, Vincent had invited them to show himself as wanting to make peace in the underworld and it worked. For the rest of that year there were no more attempts on the Vincent's life, no more threats of mob wars and Vincent was aloud to plan in peace, he sent Carlos Gianni to do some army training which lasted six months during which he learned many tactics and learned how to use many weapons, most of all he learned how to be an impeccable murderer. Lou Pennino made an alliance with some Russian mobsters and made many weapon trades, Jimmy DeMeo was in line and following the Corleone rules for the most part and Francis was being Francis, not doing too much not being too bad. In short things where going well for Vincent so well he was able to stay at home more with his wife and son and even take lessons in Italian and he was becoming pretty fluent and things for Vincent where about to get better, Vincent had received a call from Sicily and was to return to make a new business deal.

He treated the Sicily visit as a family holiday and brought his whole family with him as well as Lou Pennino and his family and Carlos Gianni and his family, Al Neri was left in control of the operations back in New York which was easy enough for him to deal with. Whilst out in Sicily Vincent invested in his own branded wine which he named Don Vincenzo however he was to find out the real reason Michael has asked him out to Sicily was to check up on how the plan was going and introduce him to the new Don in Sicily; Don Anthony Vito Corleone, Vincent obviously was extremely shocked as Anthony had stated he wanted to have nothing to do with mafia operations however as he explained to Vincent after living in Sicily and seeing how the poor are oppressed and after seeing his sister murdered he only had one destiny from then on, this obviously gave Vincent's own strain of the Corleone family extra strength as now they had an international association. On Vincent's visit Michael still seemed to have given up on life although he served as Anthony's _Consigliori_ he spent most of his time sitting outside a villa with a small white dog.

On the whole it was a good trip and was now back in New York where things where getting interesting. A few weeks after the return from Italy Vincent receives a desperate phone call from Angie Pennino who was crying desperately down the phone so Vincent couldn't understand any of it. He told her to make her way to the Corleone Compound with the kids. It would later turn out that Vincent didn't need to hear it from Angie Pennino as the television news told him everything, FBI had cracked down on the mafia once again using the RICO law and now Lou Pennino, Paul Garepe and Rocco Sansone had been arrested after witnesses came forward naming them for extortion and bribery, it would seem that the FBI had been building a case for over a year after first only having information on Garepe and using phone taps managed to rope Lou into it but of course their wasn't much information on Lou. The Rizzo family was also cracked down on and they lost two _caporegimes_. By the time Angie arrived it was afternoon, she sat down with Catherine whilst Vincent assured her the Lou would get out fine, but he new deep down this was a serious threat, the RICO law wasn't a joke, now of course in the two years that Vincent had become Don he had faced police investigation and had many button men arrested but this was his _Capo_ someone he had given direct orders to kill too, now of course the Vincent never thought Lou would snitch but Lou was one of his best earners and it was important to get him out of the can as quickly as possible. Romeo Sansone was put in charge of Pennino's regime and for the next month or so Vincent didn't leave the Compound nor did he use the phone, Al Neri was used to give messages to Francis who was then used to give messages to the _caporegimes_ who would give messages to the enforcers as they where under strict instructions not to commit any crimes their selves. It was obvious that the FBI would be looking to hand out further indictments and Vincent wanted to stay as far out of dodge as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 13**

Three more indictments were handed out to men in Lou Pennino's regime that month and the courts still were refusing to offer Lou Pennino bail. Vincent was having a tuff time thinking about his best friend Lou who he felt must have begun getting frustrated in his jail cell but there was nothing to be done yet, although the loss of his _caporegime_ for the time being was a problem Vincent had to go along with his plan either way, but things definitely were not getting easier for him, he had begun drinking more and more frequently and was being stressed about it by his wife. "Vinnie you need to stop drinking so much," Catherine pleaded with her husband

"Stop stressing women go change Lorenzo's nappy," Vincent said in-between sips of gin

"Why do you always treat me like I'm just here to look after your son and fuck you?" Catherine started to raise her voice now

"_Mardonn'_! Why are you making this into a big deal just go deal with my child and stop talking I'm a grown man i can drink when i want?" Vincent said walking away from her out of the kitchen in too the front room and picked up Lorenzo who was crying, Angie was also in the front room holding Beppe "Don't walk away from me you drunk fuck and put my son down while your drunk!" Catherine shouted trying to force Lorenzo out of his hands, but Vincent pulled Lorenzo away from her and in one swift movement slapped her to the ground, he then put Lorenzo down in the cot and dragged Catherine back into the kitchen, he hugged her compassionately but she desperately tried to break free, he kissed her many times between apologies and in the end she surrendered herself to him accepting the apology. After Vincent left the house with Carlos Gianni, Catherine sat with Angie and confessed to Angie that Vincent had been drinking more often and had hit her on two different occasions now, "i just don't know what to do," she sobbed

"I don't know what to tell you Cathy i would'a never thought it was this bad," Angie said somewhat lost for words "have you told anyone else about it?"

"yeah i spoke to his mum but Vincent wont listen to know one, maybe Lou could talk to him,"

"I'm not so sure Cathy, Lou is in jail right now and well Lou is to laid back he would never give Vincent relationship advice," Angie responded nervously but honestly lighting a cigarette and giving it to Catherine "Look babe you just gotta be strong with him, the same way I'm strong with Lou, thats their life you know the whole comare thing and being in control of the house and in control of their women that's what its like when you are married to the type of guys we are with, trust me just give him another baby and make sure all his needs are fore filled and he will make sure you have all the money you could want," she smiled hugging Cathy and the said to her "come on babe lets leave the kids to Vinnie's mom and lets go down to the Rizzo night club i mean it wont be long before Vinnie finds a way to get Lou out and i will be locked up in the house cooking and cleaning."

Vincent was fully coming to his senses on the drive into Manhattan sitting beside Carlos Gianni, he begun realizing he was becoming an alcoholic and loosing the ability to be a proper Don, he couldn't even control himself, he then begun to think about what he would do is Carlos ever hit Alisa and how he was now a hypocrite, Vinnie leaned over and said in a harshly venerable voice "I need help Carlos," he rubbed his face and then continued obviously stressed "Im an alcoholic and i need help"

"Okay," Carlos said shocked by it and not knowing completely how to respond "erm well there is help for this kinda thing you know psychological shit, i can get you some kind of a alcoholic person to help you or something maybe boss how bout that,"

Vincent nodded in agreement and then said "Yeah but keep it quite i don't want anyone knowing this, it is between me, you and my wife," Vincent said regaining his composure and of course Carlos agreed.

They arrived at Santino's restaurant and sat down to eat, eventually Al Neri, Jimmy DeMeo, Francis and Romeo Sansone arrived all pulling up seats and ordering food, the conversation began on a casual note of male bragging about their comare's and who has the best dress style, Vincent's elder brother Santino joined in on the conversation also pointing out all the waitresses in his restaurant that he had slept with but he soon left the table when they began talking about business "Talk to me Al," Vincent said

"The reports that the FBI two years worth of dirt on Pennino and his guys is rubbish, our contacts in the FBI office have told me that they only have two witnesses on extortion and they are searching for some Mexican broad, the over guys who got indictments it turns out they were selling narcotics on the side. The first witness is a Brooklyn club owner Trevor Bain turns out he is accusing Vincent of attempted murder and extortion, and the other guy is a cop Allan Peters turns out he is claiming Lou's boys beat him up when he was off duty and then tried to bribe him." Neri said very proudly

"Is that everything you know?" Vincent asked

"I also know the location that the FBI are holding the witnesses but i don't know where the Mexican lady is, Lou told me her name is Carolina Perez and that's everything," Al said

"Ok well thanks for the work now here is the hard part how to we get rid of these witnesses no doubt they will have a lot of FBI protection," Vincent asked opening the conversation to the whole table

"Send me in there with a rocket launcher, i will take them all out," Carlos said excited at the prospect of using his rocket launcher

"No, if we kill any FBI guy's the FBI will come down on us ten times worse," Al said and for several minutes each of the men tried to come up with plans but none of them were satisfactory for Vincent and it would turn out that he would have to go with the plan he had at the back of his mind before the meeting even started, after several minutes of silence Vincent said flatly "Al you forgot to tell me that Trevor Bain was into fudge packing," everyone's face went blank and then there was shock, Carlos smiled thinking to himself that although Vincent had an alcohol problem he was still capable of finding out small intimate details about people which could be used for a massive advantage "yeah he is a fag, he is in a house out near jersey and regularly attends a gay bar ever since he has been down there, Dominic Abbandando will be given the chance to make his bones on Trevor, he just has to pretend to be gay and get into the FBI house they are keeping Trevor in and then kill him just make sure their are no bullets in the body Al, you give him the order,"

"But boss Dominic is not really the muscle end of the family I'm not sure he can do it," Al said with fear for Dominic's safety

"He will do fine Al, and as for the cop, he has to be encouraged to kill himself if they see any foul play on a cop the FBI will be all over us, I'm gonna put Gino in charge of this one and as for Carolina Perez, Carlos you deal with her find her and persuade her she didn't see anything,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 14: Welcome home Willie**

A month had passed and Vincent had begun getting help for his alcohol problem but wasn't the significant part of this month, what was significant was the fact that after Don Giordano had refused to have a meeting with Vincent he had called for a meeting with the heads of all five New York families and well this was in perfect timing for Vincent as he had a few plans he wanted to lay down a few demands himself. Also it was announced that Willie Cicci would be released for prison after serving eight years and Vincent had invited him to the Corleone compound were a party was planned for him. Willie Cicci was now sixty and was the former Don of New York operations for the Corleone's but now he was coming home and facing a massive demotion so Vincent wanted to make sure the party helped him take the news better. When Willie Cicci arrived he was surprised about how many people he knew where still around and still working for the family, he was pleased to see how far Jimmy DeMeo had rose being that DeMeo was once his apprentice. Willie Cicci sat down with Al Neri and they caught up on old times.

Meanwhile Carlos Gianni was in a Brooklyn bakery waiting in a line whilst a beautiful young Mexican woman was working; when it came to Carlo's turn in the line he ordered some doughnuts and then spoke in a whisper "Carolina Perez, do you know Lou Pennino?"

"Yeah i know Lou," she said smiling at him

"You have a son named Lionel, and you have a Nan who lives in Florida now they will be fine but do you know Lou Pennino?" Vincent said again with a persuasive and cunning smile, she looked frightened but she understood and relaxed before responding "Lou who? Nah i don't know him, I'd' like to get too know you," She smiled at him and gave him the doughnuts, Carlos took the doughnuts smiling and then said "I will call you babe just make sure you remember Lou doesn't exist adios mami," Carlos left the bakery got in his car and drove down to the compound.

Dominic Abbandando was in the bedroom of a FBI safe house with a man who thought his name was Roman. The man was named Trevor Bain and he was hugging Dominic pleading with him to stop being a "tease" as it were, "Come on Roman lets do it, it's been three weeks now,"

"Not yet I'm not ready Trevor," Dominic replied trying to sound as camp as he could "Just turn around and i will surprise you Trevor," Trevor complied with a childish giggle and as he turned his back Dominic hugged him from behind and whilst Trevor's eyes where shut he injected him in the neck with three needle of heroin at once, Trevor struggled against Dominic but he was younger more athletic and was to strong for him he throw Trevor on the bed saying "I thought you like it ruff you homo! Don't worry the injections will make it fun," Dominic had never been a killer but he found himself playing the role like a natural, he dove on the bed on top of Trevor covering his mouth and then injecting two more needle's into the side of his neck and whispered into Trevor's ear "this overdose is courtesy of Lou Pennino," then stabbed one last injection into Trevor's neck, Dominic got up and left the room casually slipping and sneaking pass the security guards like he did on the way in and Dominic made his way to the compound.

Gino Peltzo by far had the hardest task of the day but it turned out to be much easier than he had thought, he simply sneaked into the FBI safe house whilst the police officer Allen Peters was down stairs and kidnapped his sleeping son form the cot, he then called Peters and said "Your son is laying in a field somewhere lost and tired up, kill your self and your son would be found and your wife will be given compensation for your death, if you don't kill yourself your son will be killed, I am aware you have cancer and well you will die either way but you can choose, one life, or two?" And sure enough forty minutes later Gino heard a women screaming from the FBI safe house but Gino still wasn't sure so he stopped the ambulance which was coming from the house and got a report from them that their had been a suicide and with that he released the boy and made his way to the compound.

The party was in full swing and a sixty year old frail Willy Cicci was dancing with his wife, Carlos, Gino and Dominic went straight into Vincent's office where Vincent was already sitting with Francis, Al, Romeo and Jimmy. They took a seat and Carlos nodded at Vincent to let him know the mission had been accomplished, Vincent smiled and looked up at Dominic and said "Dominic I'm putting you forward to be made, same as you Gino and you Carlos," they all stood up and expressed deep gratitude to their don hugging him and kissing his hand. "Now Gino go and bring Cicci in here tell him to come in here," Gino disappeared for a few minutes but came back after a while bringing with him Willie Cicci, they both settle down in chairs and Vincent smiled pleasantly at Willie before beginning to speak "Welcome home Willie, here you go," Vincent passed Willie Cicci a large envelope containing a hundred ground before speaking "Look Cicci you was a good Don and did a lot for my uncle apart from the whole trial thing and you was the Don of the family but things have changed i am going to have you be my Enforcer in the Pennino regime for now. I'm gonna let you continue earning, Romeo over there has already hooked you up with two no-shows and your own gambling joint," Vincent stopped smiling but patiently waiting for Willie to thank both himself and Romeo, he realized Willie had a dissatisfied look on his face and then continued and said "We don't have to do this for you Cicci,"

"Why can't i be in DeMeo's regime i have known him for a long time i don't want a novice telling me what to do," Cicci said obviously annoyed

"Lou Pennino is a competent guy and has worked hard for this family he gives orders and you will follow them end of," Vincent said coldly and flatly

"Eight years i did for this family, eight fucking years i paid my dues and i deserve a higher rank," Cicci demanded full of anger

"Yeah and for eight whole years you did nothing but sit in you cell whilst i have been here dealing with Joey Zasa who was also your choice to succeed as the Don, for eight years me and Lou Pennino fought to expose Zasa and where was you? We paid our dues whilst you lost yours so you should be fucking glad I'm letting you earn," Vincent exclaimed

"Yeah a lot has changed since i was the Don i can see now we got niggers working for us," Cicci said staring Vincent straight in the eye pointing at Carlos

"Willie calm down-," Jimmy started

"No Jimmy don't worry, Cicci i am going to put this down to a tuff time in prison but for your years of service to the Corleone's i will give you a pass, you will take your self home immediately and then you will report to Romeo until Lou gets out, now get out of my sight until you are ready to apologies," Willie Cicci got up and walked out of the office mumbling under his breath at how the Corleone's have mistreated him. Vincent turned to Carlos and said "good thing your thick skinned you are gonna get this nigger shit a lot but soon you are gonna be a made nigger," Carlos smiled back happy with the support he had gotten from his Don.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 15**

It was an important day for the New York underworld, all the bosses of the five families met up and sat around a table in a Giordano warehouse. Vincent was sitting down with his _Consigliori_ Al Neri and Carlos Gianni stood behind them, to their left was Samuel Ilario the Don of the Ilario family, he was around forty-two and had curly jet black hair, he made most of him money off of union corruption and was a slick killer, he was also one of the last moustache Pete's as he made his bones back in Sicily, his _Consigliori_ was a man named Davide Angelo, he was a Sicilian no doubt and was well suited to the role, he was an unusual _Consigliori_ very talented marks man he made his bones when he was sixteen after hitting a man directly between the eyes from around a hundred yards away. To Vincent's right was Giuseppe Enrico and his _Consigliori_ Mario Ranieri. Next to them was Richard Rizzo was the fifty-two year old Rizzo family Don and his _Consigliori_ Enzo Rizzo they both came up from burglary. Next to the Rizzo's was Antonio Barone and Nicky Sack the two who grew up in Chicago under Alberto Barone the most well known Mafia boss in America for his disregard for the law. Finally sitting directly across from Vincent was Furio Giordano the most powerful man in the New York underworld the man who inherited the Barzini family and then changed the name to the Giordano family next too him was his _Consigliori_ Pietro Mazza who was also a well established lawyer. Vincent was the only Don who brought a bodyguard in to the meeting and that was just so he could confirm the rumours that he had a black man working for him. "Thank you all for coming out today you all look very well," Furio Giordano said after clearing his voice, "as you know over the past two years there has been much unrest in New York and i have called this meeting here to settle it, so we must find out what each Don wants and come to a compromise,"

It was the Antonio Barone who spoke first "I speak on behalf of my older brother Alberto of Chicago, what the Barone's really want is respect and more land here in New York,"

"Well maybe you should think about that before you try and muscle in on our businesses," Samuel Ilario exclaimed

"Calm down and lets try to work everything out, i am sure the Ilario family would let you get in on the union's for a reasonable price," Furio Giordano said it in a the which indicated that the Ilario's would have no choice in the matter and of course the Ilario's would accept it they were like the majority of the people in the room afraid of Furio Giordano who now for the first time made eye contact with Vincent saying "And what would the Corleone's want? You have been stirring up a lot of trouble lately,"

"What the Corleone's want is peace, with everyone in this room" Vincent said flatly

"Well that's not possible now is it _Don Corleone_, your rise over the past few years has threatened the peace," Don Giordano looked around accusingly "Don Corleone you are a man with tact but how do we know you are not just offering peace in order to attack us later?"

Vincent immediately knew that Don Giordano was planning to attack the Corleone's "Now why would you say something like that unless it's a plan you have once considered?"

Don Giordano sat shocked and almost offended "Its a plan Don Corleone i know you have considered you are building links in Florida and seeking much police and political protection, more than is necessary in times of peace, this leads me to feel unsafe," Vincent raised his glass looking at Pietro Mazza the Giordano _Consigliori_ and said "Well done," with a smirk complimenting him on his investigation on the Corleone family before beginning to respond to Don Giordano's statement "My political protection is for my own safety since i returned to New York their has been many attempts on my life, one of which i was told was a message from you Don Giordano and when i approached you to clear this up you refused to meet with me, even though i know it was not you who sent those assassins. Your refusal to meet with me was not the act of man whom respects me or my family, if anything i should fear for my own safety,"

"I agree with Don Corleone, i do feel he has been unfairly targeted over the past few years," Don Enrico chimed in kindly

"For peace Don Corleone must share the police protection and he must stop building his regime it is a threat to us all," Don Ilario demanded

"I agree Don Corleone has taken a countless number of our turfs and rackets this has been provocation enough for me to react but i opted for peace but i can only ensure peace if Don Corleone gives us our turfs back!" Don Rizzo stated firmly

"I believe during my time in Sicily with The Godfather the Rizzo family along with countless others took many of Corleone turfs, however i am willing to compromise for peace, I will stop building my _regimes_ and i will take over no more turfs," Vincent said with some conviction

"Well then i feel like we all can draw a great deal of confidence from Don Corleone's words, it is our job as the heads of the Five Families of New York that their is peace so we can all make money safely, and as the _capo di tutti capi _of the Five Families i have to insist Don Corleone that you share your police and political protection with all of us, you can of course present a us with a bill," Don Giordano smiled

"I will offer protection to everyone in the commission however if i was to do this i would want a monthly payment and three turfs from each of you," Vincent was smiling a sinister smile

"You must already understand no one here could comply with that," Giordano said

"Okay then i guess we have discussed all the problems we have and made a good deal so lets leave it here, when you are ready to consider my offer for protection call me," Vincent said clearly not wanting to continue the discussion any longer as the meeting had become about the Corleone's. Vincent said his goodbyes but just as he and Don Enrico where at the door to leave Vincent heard Don Giordano say "Negros in one of the Five Families who would of thought it," Vincent ignored it and continued to walk out, he said his goodbyes to Don Enrico and left in his car. Carlos drove whilst Vincent and Al sat in the back of the car quietly contemplating the meeting and thinking it over.

Vincent went straight into his corner office and sat with Al Neri he dismissed Carlos Gianni who went over to see Alisa. Vincent poured Al a drink of scotch and poured himself some apple juice they sat back and lit them self some Cuban cigars, before Al casually sad "have you got the politicians plugged into you yet?"

"Not all of them, I'm working on it though however i don't have as much protection as i would like and time is running out my three years are almost up," Vincent stopped and smiled faintly "I guess you have figured it all out then Al,"

"Yeah it was pretty easy to figure out from my position," Al said whilst nodding

Michael laughed "Michael said you would, he instructed me on this he is real smart but i guess you know that after all your years of service to him,"

"Nobody as smart as him, but well you set this up and this is beautiful so you can't be so bad yourself," Al was smiling proudly, big plans like this sent shivers down his spine this is what he live for

"If anything should happen to me i want you to take the Don role and finish the plan," Vincent spoke softly this time

"How will they come at you then?" Al asked

"Through our friend," Vincent smiled at Al sadly "Instruct Francis to duck undercover tell him to stay away from his penthouse and go into hiding, i doubt they will go after him but just in case, you also need to duck undercover, i am positive they will move first," They both sat in silence contemplating a fated day looming in the near future which had been approaching ever since Vincent's return, only two and a half years had passed and they had passed too quickly and now it was time for Vincent to make his steps to become respected as the Don.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 16 Michael Francis Rizzi Corleone part 2**

Francis sat in a small apartment surrounded by men from his regime. He had begun to get restless after four months of hiding out. Al Neri never properly told him why he was exactly hiding and he could not think of any legitimate reason for him being forced to hide, he was even denied the chance to go and see Lou Pennino on his return from jail. Francis had taken to crack cocaine and was snorting more and more often ever since going into hiding. Francis was high and was extremely frustrated that he was not aloud to see or meet any broads, it had been four months since he had felt the touch of a women but this didn't bother him, what bothered him was the fact that whilst he was stuck in hiding Gino Peltzo was in control of his regime and not for the first time, Francis was beginning to feel like a puppet kept away from big decisions. Francis stood up got showered and put on a bright yellow suit and then sat down with Nino Bucharest and Corrado Carlo from his regime playing cards, "I need to get out of this fucking place i been here four months," Francis complained

"Hey what we gonna do? The boss said no leaving for nothing," Corrado replied flatly

"Yeah but does anybody know what the fuck I'm hiding from," Francis said putting his sun glasses on

"Just relax Fran I'm sure there is a good reason," Nino said trying to calm Francis down

"Well I'm going out tonight it's been months and i don't give a fuck," Vincent put his loafers on picked up a hand gun and concealed it in his sock "so are you coming or what?"

"Err i don't no boss we're not suppose to leave here," Nino said in his slow deep voice

"You guys are here to protect me and i am leaving this house are you gonna protect me or what?" Francis poured himself a line of cocaine and begun snorting it

"You really need to stop the coke boss, alright let's go to the out just one time and we can only be out for a few hours maybe two," Corrado said dragging Francis away from the crack and dragging him through the door.

The night started off casually at Francis night club the Rizzi, he danced and was welcomed back by all of the bar staff, hours passed and Francis was snorting and drinking by the truck load he figured to himself what the fuck he might as well it was a long time since he had been out so he might as well. Hours past and with each hour Francis kept getting higher until Corrado had to grab Francis and drag him away from the bar and told the bar staff not to serve him anymore. By three o'clock in the morning Francis left the night club and followed his normal routine after a night out by ending the night at Madame Rosa's brothel, he met with his usual prostitute a young black girl named Sophie, he had a thing for black girls and well he made love to her like a man who hadn't seen a girl for the past four months. By this time he was so high of cocaine he had a nose bleed and couldn't even move from a corner in the room he heard Sophie calling out to him shaking him to see if he was ok, "Francis, Francis baby are you okay?" she crawled over to him and began kissing his neck but he was shacking violently "I'm fine get off of me," Francis said he was now sweating violently and he knew he had no control over himself, he started throwing up over himself and Sophie begun screaming for help but that only made matters worse, two men burst in the room and begun shooting several times hitting Francis and leaving him with three bullet wounds burning but Francis still had not been able to come to the conclusion he was shot he just began laughing like a maniac whilst the two men ran and left the room, Francis was rapidly loosing both blood and consciousness and Sophie did not know what to do she just screamed out loud but know one came Francis was dying and their was no one to save or help him, he was so high he couldn't even help himself he lay down flat on his back arms spread smiling a crack induced smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 17 Albert Neri part 2**

Albert Neri was in the Genco Puro offices finishing up filling out the "no-show" files for some of the new Corleone recruits, Albert hated his everyday job but he knew it was necessary. It had been four months since the heads of the Five Families met up and well the Corleone's had been put under major surveillance, so much so that Al Neri had to drive the long way to work changing his car five times to make sure he hadn't been followed it was a routine he was finding annoying but he knew it was important it was done everyday. Things at home for Al had begun getting difficult as his son Cologero had began expressing an interest of joining the "olive oil" business, whilst Al wasn't so bothered about it his wife Sandra on the other hand had been nagging about it for the past few weeks but Cologero was hard headed and well he had tried to go college and practice law but it just wasn't for him, as far as Al was concerned it was better that Cologero worked as a _Mafioso_ with him rather than being ordered around by some _pezzonovante_ ninety-calibre lawyer. Al filed away the "no-show" contracts and then put his weather jacket on, it was time for him to go home but AL though to himself can he really be bothered to deal with his wife's nagging back at the compound or was it time to meet up with his comare Elizabeth a women married to the cop who had on three occasions pulled Al over and not accepted his bribe so this was his way of getting back at him.

It was a windy cold night when Al stepped out of the Genco Puro offices and his son was waiting for him in the car. Cologero was powerfully built for a nineteen year old boy and looked just like his father did at his age, dark eyes and strong Sicilian features he was a fierce man and was known as a bully to his peers. Al and Cologero they drove across town and switched cars and then drove a bit longer before switching cars again and driving straight home. They stepped into the house where Sandra had spaghetti Bolognese prepared, they sat down at the dinner table in silence until Sandra asked her son the question she never asked her husband "how was work Cologero?" Cologero looked towards his powerful father who continued eating indifferent to the conversation "It was good i was at the office just helping out with admin mostly," Cologero replied in the childish manner he always used to talked to his mother, she looked at him both seriously and scornfully "Admin, is that what you call it?" Cologero smiled whilst chewing his food and looked up at his father who was still indifferent to the conversation, Sandra pressed on "I just don't understand why you can't be a lawyer!"

"Come on mom you knew this was gonna be a possibility when you got with pop in the first place, this is not what i choose it's just what i am good at," Cologero said with a smile on his face and then continued "right pop?"

"Don't get me involved," Al said casually whilst eating

"Ma' don't worry about me this is my destiny," Cologero said still smiling

"I can't take this you and your father with your attitude. Talk to your son Albert!" Sandra said in a rage throwing her dish against the wall screaming "Your gong to be a lawyer and that's it!"

"Tidy that up Cologero," Al said to his son pointing at Sandra's smashed dish and continued eating

"Is that all you can say Albert? You want to put your son's life in danger?" Sandra said furiously

"All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch and nag, nag and nag let your son live his own damned life," Al said standing up and putting his jacket on "where do you think you are going?" Sandra asked

"Away from you, i have given you everything you could possibly want in life and this is how you treat me? Bitching every night after how much work i have to put in for this family," Al shouted walking out of the kitchen and then slamming the front door. As Cologero cleaned the broken plate and as Sandra sat down weeping they both heard two distant gun shots outside the house and heard Al Neri shouting loudly and then a third gun shoot, a car speeding away and then . . . silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 18**

Vincent for the first time in four months had dared to leave his compound accompanied by Carlos Gianni, Gino Peltzo and Lou Pennino who was having a tuff time with the FBI constantly following him after he managed to beat his last case as no witnesses were able to come forward and testify against him. They drove in a bullet proof car even though Vincent was quite positive no one would come at him today, he was on his way to the hospital which was swarming with bodyguards from Pennino's regime already any attempt to attack the Corleone's would be suicide. Gino opened Vincent's door and let him out of the car were he was greeted by Willie Cicci and Dominic Abbandando who walked with him up to the room where Al Neri was. Vincent walked down the hospital isle and saw Sandra Neri crying and being comforted by her son Cologero, who at this point turned to Vincent and said scornfully "What are you planning to do to the guys who did this to my father?" his voice was shaking and Vincent simply hugged both Cologero and his mother then turned whispered in Cologero's ear "We will have our revenge just sit tight C and don't worry," Vincent raised his voice enough so Sandra could hear "How is he?"

"Still in a comer they don't know when he will wake up," Sandra said between sobs, he let go of here and spoke to Dominic "Where is my coke-head cousin?"

"He is down the hall boss," Dominic replied

"Well if he is alive i don't wish to see him, tell him when he gets better me and him are going to have a sit down," Vincent then turned and walked into Al Neri's room, he was sad to see his _Consigliori_ in such a position but did not have any words of comfort for him, the only words he could say was "I told you they would move against us first _Consigliori_, and now i need your advice more than anything."

Vincent spent several hours sitting besides his _Consigliori_ but didn't go to visit his little cousin despite Francis' attempts to get messages' to him, he was angered and upset that Francis defied his orders and on top of that had become nothing more than a coke snorting pretty boy he was perhaps the biggest disappointment Vincent had and despite Vincent's attempts to tutor him to be a proper underboss he lacked the ability, he could never hope to lead the Corleone family, Vincent would much rather pass the leadership to Carlos Gianni or Cologero Neri even, they would never become coke snorting lackeys of women, but what can I do? Vincent thought to himself he couldn't remove Francis from the underboss role that would be like kicking someone when their down Vincent thought to himself.

Vincent arrived back to the compound that night to have an emergency meeting. Nothing could have prepared Vincent for the attacks that occurred and well Vincent was just thankful they were both alive but steps had to be taken in order to react to this but with out his wily old Consigliori he was well and truly alone. The men at the meeting where the men Vincent trusted the most at a time like this and he was finally going to reveal his plan to them in the room was Gino, Carlos, Dominic and Lou whilst Cologero waited outside. Vincent unveiled a blackboard which had been drawn on with chalk which showed a list of names which Vincent had been putting together over the past two and a half years, to the left of the blackboard was a map of the whole New York area detailing where many of the listed names lived and their usual spots the men understood that what they was looking at was a hit list and Carlos, Gino and Lou where each assigned a specific group of people to hit on a day looming in the future. As Carlos scanned through his assigned group of men to kill he was shocked to see a certain name on the list but did not query he was loyal to Don Corleone and would not question him. "So what do you want me to do Boss," Dominic queried after he had not been given a group of hits "Oh yeah as for you Dom, you will be my stand in _Consigliori_ until Al gets better," Vincent said and he saw delight spread across Dominic's face "your first job as _Consigliori_ is to find Jimmy DeMeo and send him here now!" Dominic got up and went outside to use the phone whilst Vincent's three most trusted allies hurriedly scribbled down the names and there addresses off the board and map. Vincent had put together an intricate brilliant plan together and well this was certainly a power move but one mistake and one failure in timing could blow the whole plan. "I failed in my attempt to put together a hit squad partly cause i didn't know how many people i was going to have to hit," Vincent then pointed to the name on the list that Carlos had been shocked about "and partly because i couldn't foresee this, so i want each of you to choose two other men you trust and get them to help you take out your assigned hits, now you can leave to start on your plans Lou stick around and Gino send Cologero in," Carlos and Gino left whilst Vincent vigorously wiped the blackboard clean and took down the map before Cologero came in, "Look Cologero I'm going to put you in Pennino's regime to start your training but tomorrow you will be on security duty here, that's all," Cologero nodded and left the office promptly before Vincent sat down again and looked up at Lou who was still reading his own hit list "Mary mother of Christ Vinnie you got this all thought out," Lou said with a note of excitement in his voice

"Yeah Lou I'm gonna make them call me Don trust me on that," Vinnie replied casually with a hint of arrogant.

Vincent and Lou sat for a few hours with Dominic coming to join after a while as they waited patiently for Jimmy DeMeo, who had finally arrived at midnight, his usually smooth appearance looked suspiciously ruffled and his famous quiff was terribly uncontrolled, his usually pristine Italian suit had been abandoned today and instead he was wearing a tracksuit which for one reason or another didn't suit him, he sat down heavily besides Lou and directly across from Vincent, "Where the fuck were you, we been looking for you for three days now?" Vincent asked immediately

"I was with my comare Vinnie, why what's up?" Jimmy said quietly

"What the fuck do you-," Lou began but was silenced by Vincent who waked a hand in the air

"Albert and Francis were shot," Vincent said impassively

"Oh, Christ no!" Jimmy said fully surprised holding his hand other his head "Are they ok?"

"Yeah they should be ok, Al is the worse of but he will get better," Vincent said curiously inspecting him, Jimmy seemed truly shocked but yet very keen, "What do you need from me Vinnie, who do i need to take out?" Jimmy said fully gassed up and ready to go on the hunt

"Go to Don Rizzo, tell him you are not to happy here tell him you and your regime are loyal to him, i want you to find out what the Rizzo's have under their fingernails you know," Vincent said tactfully

"Yes Vinnie i will go their now," Jimmy said standing up quickly as if relieved to have the opportunity to leave the office, "_bene_," Vincent said as Jimmy approached the door and then added "and Jimmy, make sure you are available by the phone," after he left Lou shifted in his seat and relaxed, Vincent looked at Lou and something passed between them, something like a secret message that didn't have to be spoken about just understood. Dominic who was young and still not use to the workings at the upper level of _la cosa nostra_ did nit realize the message Vincent had sent out, not to say that that Dominic wasn't a proper Sicilian he just didn't have the experience yet, however neither did Vincent but he was doing well as Don, it was Vincent's belief that what a youngster lacked in experience could be matched in enthusiasm and Dominic definitely had that.

Vincent relaxed in his chair his mind whizzing with thoughts he had finally put his two and a half year plan into action. He huffed and then sighed before saying "what should i do about Francis _Consigliori_?" and Dominic sat up surprised he clearly hadn't been expecting this on his first day "He needs more tuition, I'm thinking it needs to be away from New York though maybe we send him to Sicily," Dominic surprised even himself with this answer he initially was going to say "i don't no boss"

"_Bene_," Vincent said simply with no indication that he was going to use the advice what so ever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 19: Gino Peltzo**

Gino Peltzo's rise in the family was very quick, he started of as a soldier in Pennino's regime but was soon promoted to enforcer and Vincent's personal body guard. He was now twenty-six and a fully made man, he was a newly married man after he had a small wedding with a young lady named Elettra who he had known since childhood, the Corleone's rewarded his loyalty by funding his wedding and buying him a car. Gino was rather well built and had a strong predominant jaw, he had short black hair but he usually wore a blue fedora hat which matched his long blue Mac jacket he often wore.

It was midday and Gino dressed in a pristine black Italian suit and put his favourite blue Mac on and his favourite blue fedora and then polished his blue loafers and put them on. He walked down to a cafe which he ran his loan sharking business he sat down and eat some eggs, and then waited for Doriano Materano who was the man who ran the business when Gino wasn't there. Doriano came in and sat besides Gino as they begun discussing who owed money. Gino then went outside where their were two associates of the Corleone family waiting, they were both twenty-one and just starting out they had previously been cat burglars, one was wearing black suit trousers with suspenders and a black shirt and a black fedora he was handsome despite the fact he had a large scar across his cheek his name was Rolando Zoff. The other boy was a lady killer very handsome in a Sicilian sort of way, he was wearing practically the same thing as his friend incept his shirt was white and he was wearing a stylish black leather jacket this was Valentino Zanipolo.

Gino inspected the two boys up and down left to right, they both stood to attention and didn't say a word to him he had two stripes to his name whilst they had none, "you guys don't dress to bad for newbie's," Gino said as he circled them "Well today your training will begin, you are soldiers to the Corleone's and you are here to serve and protect the Corleone's you will be paid and if god forbid you should get arrested you can be assured we will look after your family just as long as you don't talk to the police about the family," he paused and took a sip of water and then continued lecturing "If you prove you are a good enough soldier you will be able to move through the ranks and lord willing one day you may even become one of our made men, and that is where the real money is," Gino's lecture went on for about half an hour before they actually got to do any work and even then it wasn't what they had expected, they simply followed Gino around whilst he collected protection money from the shops and rackets which paid the Corleone' protection. Things did get interesting later when Gino brought them to a house and told them to knock on a door to collect money they owe the loan shark business whilst he went to take a pee. Rolando knocked the door and an American man opened it but when his eyes met the eyes of the two Italians he exclaimed "Oh shit!" and turned around and tried to escape through the back of the house, Rolando and Valentino pursued him through the house and then through an ally behind the house but as the man was running out of nowhere he was hit with a baseball bat. Gino dropped the bat he was handling and simply said "Hey Alexander you got the money yet?" the man let out a wail and slowly got his feet and said "Look I'm having a really hard time rite now but i promise i will get your money to you next week," He wiped the blood from his lip and then said "Please Gino,"

"Why didn't you just say that instead of dodging my calls? Have i not always been a reasonable man? Do you really feel I'm so evil i will force you into bankruptcy when you have always been a good customer?" the man named Alexander shook his head whilst wiping the blood from his lip, "I'm sorry Gino just give me a week,"

"Give me your car keys," Gino demanded and sure enough Alexander handed them over, "I'm taking this until i get my payment," Gino balled his fist and punched Alexander to the ground one last time and simply walked away with his two new protégé's.

That night they drew to a secluded and isolated area where they spent the night practicing how to use a gun properly, the two boys were excited by the new life there were about to embark on and were ready to go the full length. They headed into the city to see the night life in New York as _Mafioso's_, they got into bars in the VIP lines and even got into the famous Rizzo club via the VIP line, the girls treated like royalty and the men treated them with respect, they were introduced to the made men of the Corleone by Gino, they met Tony Ottavio whose face alone could kill you, they met the Sansone brothers and in the VIP section they met the _caporegime_ Lou Pennino whom Gino handed the money he had taken from the shops earlier. On the whole it was a good and easy day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 20: Carlos Gianni**

The Corleone compound grounds had begun filling with Corleone soldiers for duty as the night shift soldiers went home and Carlos was well awake, he stayed with Alisa that night even though his own house was only across the compound. Alisa was up bright and early that morning to start breakfast. After Carlos' shower he sat in Alisa's room and began eating, he looked up at her and found she was staring at him. She had glazed brown eyes and rounded cheeks, she had dimples and a very bronzed complexion her smile was beautiful and her teeth were pearly white, she wasn't a thin girl and neither did she desire to be, she was a curvaceous, whilst her waste was rather small her hips and bottom were wide. In short she was a woman to die for and Carlos had her. "What you looking at?" he asked her disturbed by the fact she was watching him

"I'm looking at my big head boyfriend," She said cheekily and grinned

"My head isn't that big," he said in a goofy manner which was the sort of behaviour he only showed her and his little sister, he put his food down and sat beside her on the bed "at least i don't have gunshot holes in my cheeks," Carlos joked referring to her dimples, they both broke out laughing. Alisa formed a gun sign with her hand and pushed Carlos in the side of his head and said in a very _Mafioso_ accent "You think you're a big shot _pezzonovante_ now because you're working for my uncle, huh?" Carlos laughed he loved it when his girlfriend made fun about his _cosa nostra_ connection "you might be an enforcer out there but with me your just a _soldato _and I'm the _Capo di tutti cap_i," she said as she pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him and begun to kiss him, he stopped her and said, "why do you always do this just as I'm about to leave,"

"Because i like teasing you," she said with a grin, "now don't be late Carlos because Don Alisa Corleone don't wait and if you make me you might get whacked," Carlos laughed as he stood up, "more like whacked off," he said and they both laughed. Carlos dressed in a well tailored Italian black three piece suit with white pinstripes. He left the house said bye to Frank Corleone and walked across to his house saying hello to various Corleone soldiers.

Carlos was now twenty-one and was feeling good about his career, he hadn't fully got over the loss of his father and cousin but was able to use that anger to help him with his work, when he got back into his house his little sister to his own surprise was still there in her school uniform, she was very pretty and she new it, she pranced around with an arrogance that made most boys frightened to approach her for fear she would dismiss them before they got a chance to ask her out, if that wasn't enough the fact her brother was a mobbed up lunatic scared the other boys away. "Hey there gorgeous why are you still here," Carlos said to his little sister in a comical way, a sort of Scoobey doo type of voice, she couldn't help but giggle out loud "ah Carlos your so weird, I'm going into school later," she said, Carlos grabbed her and forced a kiss on her forehead despite her attempts to break free "Make sure you go into school today though Maria, and when Dino comes send him up," he instructed before forcing another kiss onto his little sister head "Okay then Carl, by the way do your _paisans_ out their know how goofy you are?" she said as Carlos ran up the stairs to his room.

It wasn't long before Dino De Luca arrived and despite the fact he was wearing an Italian suit he still looked scruffy, Dino De Luca was twenty years of age but had been robbing trucks since he was 14, he was the type of guy who could hot wire anything, he had a very tanned skin tone making him appear golden yellow due to his native American background on his mothers side, and dark curly hair, he had a beauty spot just above his lip, he was the type of guy all the girls loved and he loved them back, although his very short temper often had Carlos cleaning up his mess during their childhood. Dino burst into Carlos' room feeling very jovial "What's up cousin what we doing today?"

"Just got to go scouting for one last member for our hit squad, Gino already has his two in training," Carlos said standing up and putting a black fedora on his head and picking up a black Mac. They both left the house and got into Carlos' brand new black 1982 Royals Royce chronic convertible.

After hours of driving around in queens picking up payments for Al Neri whilst he was still in a coma in hospital, Carlos and Dino went into a convenience store which was being held up and robbed by a young blond haired and green eyed man around twenty four, he was wearing a scruffy suit definitely not Italian made but the boy was claiming to be a soldier from the Corleone family, but things turned bad for the boy after two police officers rushed into the shop forcing the man to the floor. Dino carried on walking around the shop as if nothing had opened opening all the different apple juices to taste which one tasted sweetest before he brought it however Carlos was intrigued by the would be robber and told the police the man was with the Corleone's and he paid them bribery for them troubles. Carlos, Dino and the blond haired would be shop robber walked out to the car, "What's your name?" Carlos asked him and the boy answered reluctantly "Connor,"

"Oh Carlos he's _Irish_," Dino said in an Irish accent

"So why did you say you was a Corleone?" Carlos asked

"My name is Connor Pietro-Hart, my mother is Italian and here brother was a Corleone," he said

"How about you spend the day with some real Corleone's," Dino asked him lighting up a cigar

"Yeah you can be a Corleone associate, of course you could never become a made man but you could be a good earner for us," Carlos said with a sinister smile "but you got a few things to learn pal, if you are going to rob a shop you need to show the owner you mean business, shoot him in his leg maybe, you know?" Carlos said patting Conner on his back before getting into the car. They drove around a bit and question Connor a bit and found out he was actually part of the army when he was younger. Carlos at first had his doubts about Conner but as the day went on he begun to feel confident about his recruit and his previous army training obviously made him ideal for the job.

When the night came Carlos and his two protégés went to a small strip club in the Bronx and hired a lap dance for their new friend, Carlos waited till the dance was over and for Dino to get a few drinks inside himself so he could flirt with the girls before leaning over to Connor and said "Hey Connor Irish, the man who owns this club owes us a lot of money, go round the back and give him a clear message why he needs our protection, by the way don't let his wife in the office fool you, she is worse than he is," Connor walked round to the back office whilst Carlos sat down with a young stripper and drank a beer and waited to hear the fall out from the strip club office. Dino by now was tipsy and began without knowing it making a perfect distraction, Dino was standing with a stripper and broke the rule of the strip club which is you don't touch a stripper, he grabbed the strippers bum and said very loudly "baby i swear i can tell the future tomorrow morning your gonna be in my bed." The stripper giggled childishly and than said "Dino i swear you are so silly,"

"Yeah, yeah babe, are we fucking or not?" he said to her whilst bringing her closer into him

"After work i will call you at your house ok?" she said as she walked back to the stage

"Dino leave the strippers alone you pervert," Carlos said loudly

"Stop acting like you don't fuck them too Carlos," Dino said smiling broadly "Gina stop getting every one drinks and take my order." He shouted at the barmaid

"What do you want Dino?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face

"A blow job," Dino said with a broad smile spread so far across his face, his face begun to look distorted, and just then there was a loud crash followed by a loud gunshot and Connors voice rang loud through out the shop "Pay the Corleone's!" Carlos and Dino ran out to the car and waited for Connor who came out several minutes after "what took you so long?" Dino asked as he got into the car, "I dropped the gun," Connor said ashamed,

"That's your Irish side Connor," Carlos said as he begun driving off and they begun to laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 21: Dominic Abbandando**

Dominic Abbandando was a direct descendent of Genco Abbandando the Corleone family's first _Consigliori_ and now of course he was the acting _Consigliori_ whilst Albert Neri was in hospital. Dominic was a Sicilian and looked just like one, he had jet black curly hair which was combed back and had the look of an opera singer almost. Dominic started of as working as the press secretary for Michael Corleone after he finishes a business degree at college. Dominic was very educated he spoke fluent Italian and fluent Spanish from his years in college, but opted to join the Corleone illegal operations after Michael past the reigns to Vincent. Dominic was just twenty-six and married now to a young Sicilian lady named Geneva who he adored.

Dominic almost lived in Vincent's office since Al's shooting and proved himself to be quite handy to Vincent, together they ironed out many wrinkles in Vincent's masterful plan and solved many problems, and now he was waiting in the office early in the morning to receive the mornings orders. Vincent walked into the office still in his pyjamas and took a seat, his wife Catherine brought in coffee for them both. Dominic made him self comfortable before speaking "So I hear Don Rizzo wants to speak to you," Vincent nodded whilst taking a sip of coffee before beginning to speak "and I suppose you already know what his topic of conversation will be _Consigliori_?" and this time it was Dominic's turn to nod whilst drinking "He has dug himself into a hole with the Giordano's and wishes to make an alliance with me," Vincent continued and from his tone of voice Dominic already knew the answer will be no so Dominic so no need to go further on this topic "The Hospital called _Consigliori_ Neri has regained consciousness," Dominic knew his reign as Consigliori was coming to an end with this statement but was fully surprised with Vincent's reaction "Good, good, i have a few duties for you though _Consigliori_, today i am going to send you out to Florida, and when your business their is over you will handle some business for me in Nevada ok?" Dominic nodded excited by the fact he would have the chance to be the _Consigliori_ for a few more weeks at least.

Dominic was briefed on what his tasks in Florida and Nevada would be by Vincent and was given an ample amount of spending money, he packed a small suitcase and was driven to the airport by a Corleone soldier. He got on the plane to Florida and tried to relax, he ordered a martini once the plane was in the air to settle his nerves as he had never gone anywhere alone as a representative for the Don and he knew that if he had any chance of becoming a full-time _Consigliori_ in the future he would have to prove his worth on this trip. When he arrived to Miami he was picked up by a Cuban man in a bright red Cadillac and was driven out to a beautiful mansion covered with security guards. Dominic was sat down in the mansion dining room and was served with wine and some food whilst he waited for Don Jose Almeida. The Cuban Don arrived wearing an all white suit, he was a golden brown complexion from the tanning from the sun but was very handsome, he had a head full of curly hair which he fashioned into a pony tail and he wore a white Fedora on his head. Dominic stood up and greeted the man with a hand shake, "_como estas, amigo_," Dominic said in an attempt to use the Spanish language he hadn't used for so long, Din Almeida was impressed by Dominic's attempts and replied "I'm fine my friend," they both sat down at the table and took a sip of wine "Don Corleone apologises that he couldn't make it himself but I'm sure you have heard of all the misfortune he has faced in New York," Dominic said apologetically

"That is fine as long as he is ok i am happy," Don Almeida said "Now lets talk business my friend what is it that my dear friend Don Corleone plans?"

"Well Don Almeida my Don is planning on making an extension to the Corleone family and with your permission he would like to take some turf down here," Dominic looked up at Almeida who's face remained impassive "of course Don Corleone would consider this an act of friendship and would be only too pleased to return the favour when necessary in New York,"

Don Almeida inspected his own hand before looking up at Dominic and smiling "Tell him i would like three turfs in New York and protection from police and rival New York families and for this i will give him five turfs and one racket down here," when Dominic first heard what Don Almeida said he was surprised but soon realized after thinking it over that negotiations had bee so short because of the fact that Almeida himself was going through a rough time and would need as many alliances as he could get, "Well obviously i suspect you will be sending some of your men down to New York to set things up so just give me a call when you are ready to make that move," Dominic said handing a card to Don Almeida "and we will be in touch about the turfs down here," the two men embraced and Dominic was taken back to the airport within two hours of being picked up, as he got onto his next plane to Nevada it occurred to him that his meeting with Don Molinari wouldn't go as smooth as this one did.

Dominic arrived in Nevada and took a cab to a casino in Las Vegas where he played poker for a while before going up to his hotel room to sleep. The next day he showered had performed all his usual morning rituals including singer to Johnny Fontane songs over breakfast. His meeting with Don Molinari took place at lunch time however Dominic was made to wait until four pm before the Don showed up apologising for his tardiness they both sat down and spoke pleasantly to each other at first but when Dominic tried to push the conversation towards business Don Molinari was less than pleased, "I know your here on business kid but that can wait" the Don said with a fake smile

"With all due respect Don Molinari i have been waiting four hours, i need to sort this out so i can return to New York and report to Don Corleone," Dominic said keeping his voice courteous

"So the Corleone's want a stake in Las Vegas again?" Don Molinari said in an annoyed manner

"Well we already own two casino's and hotels, and we have put in a bid or a few new ones, Don Corleone wants to move some men out here to keep watch over them, but naturally he wanted to show you the respect of asking permission first," Dominic said in a cunning tone which had a sort of magnitude in it "after all he does consider you one of his friends," Dominic added in the sort of tone which implied if they were not friends they would become enemy's. Don Molinari stood up, furious at the fact he felt he was being threatened "You can move your men out here all you want but power out here is nothing without power back in New York," He turned away and stormed of the restaurant, Dominic sat back impressed with how he had humiliated Don Molinari with mere words and tone of voice. He finished his lunch before catching a cab back to the airport.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 22: Rat in the pack**

Vincenzo Mancini-Corleone had taken precaution against every eventuality. His planning was faultless, his security and his hit squad's were impeccable. He was patient hoping to use the last month of March to prepare, but he was not going to get that extra month as fate itself stood in his way in the most surprising manner. It was his _Consigliori_ Albert Neri who had failed him.

The usually precise wily man who checked up on everything had failed to check up on one soldier in his own regime, a soldier namely Jackie Falcone who turned out to be a spy for the Giordano family. Now whilst eliminating the spy would be easy it would be impossible to do with out making the Giordano family aware that the Corleone's know as this will force the Giordano family into hiding and then all three years of planning would be thrown out of the window, Vincent had to act now he had to put his plan into action, he sat in his office with his _Consigliori_ Al Neri and Dominic Abbandando and they discussed the plan, "So I'm assuming all the police chiefs and FBI officials have been paid off?" Al asked

"Not all of them but the important ones, however i got all of the judges in my pocket and some of the more important congress men," Vincent said disappointed

"And is everything else planned out?" Neri asked

"Francis is being straightened out over their in Sicily by his mom and well everything else should go as planned, tell every one to be here tomorrow, my hit squads, my _caporegimes_, and some security for the compound from the Pennino regime, but don't let Jackie Falcone know until the last minute, in fact you pick him up and drive him here so he has no chance to call anyone," Vincent instructed before uttering his usual words of dismissal "That is all," Dominic wheeled Vincent out in his wheel chair whilst a very stressed Vincent sat back in his chair and poured himself his for alcoholic drink in months.

It was midday the next day when the Corleone compound became packed with people and cars, Carlos Gianni, Lou Pennino and Gino Peltzo had been briefed on the missions they had to deal with that day and they were waiting around in their separate corners of the compound with their hit squads. Al Neri was in Vincent's office in his wheel chair briefing Jimmy DeMeo on a plan which he had just thought out whilst Vincent watched everything going on in the compound from his bedroom window, the stress was getting to him, he was unsure weather he had planned the plan out long enough or weather the hit squads fully understood what to do but nevertheless their was no going back now. Catherine hugged Vincent Corleone from the back, "Lorenzo's all asleep now baby," She kissed his cheek "I don't know what is going on out there baby but try to relax."

She began kissing him from the back of his neck rite up to his ear. _Of course_ Vincent thought to himself, this is it, this is what he needed to calm his nerves, _love_. On a day of guaranteed death for so many what Vincent needed was _love_. Vincent turned to her and kissed her neck as she pulled him close to the bed. In a time when Vincent was full of nerves she gave him courage and had affected a shift to the essential. She got under the covers and lay with her knees drawn up whilst Vincent undressed. When Vincent got under the covers she put her arms around him and pulled his head close to hers, she knew he was a fool that kind of encirclement. She closed her eyes as they begun to kiss passionately before embarking on the sacred activity which married couples perform to bound their souls and create life in a moment of ecstasy.

Meanwhile Gino Peltzo received a signal from Dominic Abbandando that it was his time to perform his act of loyalty to his Don, he was driven out to the Bronx but not Pennino's turf this was Ilario turf and it was swarming with Ilario goons so Gino had to be careful not to be seen, he dispatched his two soldiers Valentino Zanipolo and Rolando Zoff to go looking around as they were not known to the Ilario family yet, they where both armed with modern Mac-10 machine pistols with sound suppressor's and where told explicitly by Gino "Davide Angelo, he eats lunch in DeMarco's cafe five minutes from here, it is two o'clock now do not carry out the hit until two thirty be aware he is a talented marks man and usually has two talented enforcers with him, take them out and exit through the back door were i will be waiting in the car. Remember drop the guns," Gino then continued to drive leaving them in the Bronx and drove up to a place called the full moon social club, he parked round the back and cunningly went into the backdoor with out being noticed holding a suitcase, as Al Neri had told him their was various chef jackets hung up, he put one on and then blended in with the many chefs who where moving around the kitchen, he walked up to the VIP room and observed through a circular glass window where he saw Don Samuel Ilario, his son Ivan Ilario and his _caporegime_ Michele Silvestre. Gino then opened the suitcase and pulled out of it a M60 machine gun, he kicked the door open with a crash and before anyone in the room could recover from their initial shock Gino opened fire with the powerful machine gun and fired approximately two hundred bullets before dropping the gun pulling out a smaller hand gun and running down the stairs through the kitchen and into his car speeding off back to DeMarco's cafe.

Both Valentino and Rolando had never carried out a hit of such importance but where very eager to prove they had the ability to carry out the attacks. They sat two tables away from Davide Angelo and had ordered something to eat in order to look casual. They both saw Gino pull up outside the cafe before checking their watches and in an ecstatic rush they jump to their feet knocking the table over and Valentino yelled at the top of his lungs "A message from Don Corleone!" they both pulled out their MAC-10's and begun shooting at Davide Angelo and his enforcers ripping their torso's before dropping their guns and running out to the car which sped off once they were inside. When they got closer to the Compound they abandoned their car and blow it up and got into another which had been left there for them.

Five minutes after Gino had left Dominic came out to Carlos Gianni and alerted him that his car was waiting outside for him to take his hit squad. They where driven out to Brooklyn and they let Dino De Luca out in a car park near a local Italian restaurant. They were driven further into Brooklyn near a massage shop, which was really a brothel and Connor Pietro-Hart got out of the car. Carlos was the last to be dropped off and was dropped off by a large apartment building which he entered carrying a suitcase.

Dino De Luca walked around the car park with a backpack on. Dino De Luca saw a beautiful shinny 1965 red ford mustang, he craftily managed to bypass the car lock and open the door he then opened his backpack and placed took out a bomb and placed it underneath the front seat, he then closed the front door and casually walked away, he then sat in the Italian restaurant and order a lasagne. As he begun to eat he saw a huge and hairy tanned man walk from the back room, Dino was able to recognise him from a picture which Carlos had showed him and realized it was the Rizzo family _Consigliori_ Enzo Rizzo. The man walked out of the restaurant and got into the red ford mustang but before he even had a chance the start the car up Dino pulled out a detonator and pressed it blowing the car up and forcing many passer by's and customers to scream and begin running, Dino himself ran with them and was able to slip out onto a quite street before police or Rizzo thugs where able to search for the perpetrator.

Connor was not given a gun to carry out his hit he simply had a garrotte wire but had no idea how to use it even though when Lou Pennino asked if he did he replied, "What Italian doesn't?" as if to say he had inherited it from his Italian mother. He strolled through the corridor of the "message" parlour before getting to the third door. He knocked on the door and the masseuse left the room winking at Connor as she walked out of the door and walked passed him. Connor entered the room where Joe Rizzo the youngest Rizzo brother and the Rizzo family underboss was laying. He was lying on his stomach with his face down and was obviously already relaxed a tired "Clarisse is that you?" Joey said lazily and he heard Connor come into the room, Connor took out his garrotte wire but it slipped out of his hand and dropped onto the floor directly into the Joey Rizzo's sight and in a rush the naked man jumped off the massage table and tried to hit Connor but missed. He was out matched Connor was years younger than him and had extremely massive muscles, Connor began strangling him and forced him to the ground squeezing tightly around his neck for several minutes until Joey Rizzo was motionless, but even after releasing Joey from his grip Connor picked up the garrotte wire and garrotted him for several more minutes just to make sure before walking casually out the massage parlour.

Carlos sat in an apartment living room and opened a brief case to reveal a SVD sniper rifle which he had been given by Lou Pennino, he attached the sound suppressor and the sniper eye piece before entering the clip, he positioned it on a stand and aimed it roughly two blocks away at a balcony of another apartment building where Richard Rizzo's comare lived. Carlos had patiently watched the balcony for half an hour and still had no luck as Richard had not yet appeared for the cigarette he usually smokes on the balcony after intercourse, or so his comare had told Lou. Dino De Luca arrived to the apartment and took a seat whilst Carlos patiently waited for the shot. "He must have a bit more stamina that usual today," Dino said in a jokey manner but at that point the ageing Richard Rizzo appeared on the balcony with a cigarette in between his lips, Carlos thought to himself, i have until he finishes the cigarette to take the shot, and so he used his knowledge of using a sniper from his army training to find a flag point to see the direction the wind is blowing. It was blowing to the left so Carlos adjusted the sniper to the right, just as Carlos had found the perfect shot Richard Rizzo was taking his last pull of his cigarette and just as he dropped the cigarette to the ground Carlos said "I Love this job," and squeezed the trigger hitting Richard Rizzo directly in his head and forcing him to fall from the balcony down to a balcony on another floor. Carlos and Dino sat in the apartment and waited for Connor to arrive before leaving the apartment and driving back to the compound.

It was 15 minutes after Carlos had left that Lou Pennino and the Sansone brothers left the compound. They drove into midtown Manhattan and from there they each left the car on a backstreet and went their own separate ways. Romeo Sansone headed into a barber shop and sat down next to a pale but handsome young man who was sitting down waiting to have his hair done. When he was called to have his cut the man got up and sat in the chair. Whilst he explained how he wants his hair to be cut his two bodyguards were shot in silence by Romeo who subsequently put the gun to the back of the mans head and said "A message from Don Vincenzo, John Giordano," and then pulled the trigger splashing John's blood all over the barber shop before walking slowly out the exit.

Rocco Sansone walked into a solicitors office and made a request to see Pietro Mazza, the secretary told him that Pietro would be out in a few minutes but Rocco couldn't wait, he politely told the secretary he was going to use the toilet but left and went round the back of the building and climbed through Pietro Mazza's window just after Mazza had walked out. Rocco made himself comfortable in a chair to the side of the office door so anyone who walked into the office couldn't see him. It was five minutes until Pietro Mazza returned to the office with a coffee in his hand, he sat behind his office desk and then looked up to see Rocco Sansone "I need some legal advice _Consigliori_," Rocco said with a smile across his face which made Pietro Mazza jump a little bit in his seat. "You Corleone bastard, Furio will destroy you all if you touch me," Pietro said with a shaky voice

"For some reason _Consigliori_, I don't think he will," Rocco said before raising his desert eagle hand gun and releasing two loud shots into his head before escaping walking through the front of the office and down the street.

Luigi Pennino was in a cubical of a toilet in a restaurant where Furio Giordano was out dining with his wife. It is well known that Furio had a weak bladder and Lou Pennino was planning to use that information to his advantage. He had waited for about forty minutes before Furio Giordano had to use the toilet and by luck he had decided to use the urinal directly opposite the cubical Lou was in. Lou Pennino didn't waste a second, he sprang into action like a lion springing onto its prey, he slipped the garrotte wire around Don Giordano's neck with cunningness and finesse only achieved by a Sicilian all before Don Giordano had undid his zipper. Lou dragged the ageing Don into the cubical and tightened his grip on the garrotte wire pulling Don Giordano close to him to whisper in his ear and said, "A message from Don Corleone, New York is _ours_," the heavy Don's body stiffened and became rigid and motionless. Lou laid Don Giordano down onto the floor and then escaped through the restaurant window before running to the car he had driven up to midtown in and got into it where the Sansone brothers had been waiting for him.

It was eight pm when Vincent was woken up by Dominic Abbandando. Vincent found himself more relaxed after he had made love to Catherine and had a small sleep. Vincent quickly got dressed and combed his hair back before he went downstairs and met with Dominic Abbandando who gave him the message which relieved a lode of his shoulders. He walked into his office and sat behind the desk, Dominic Abbandando and Al Neri sat in there with him, Dominic was sent to get Jimmy DeMeo so he could be briefed for his hit. Jimmy DeMeo came into the office followed by Dominic and they both sat down next to Al. Jimmy DeMeo had returned to his smooth look despite his face which was notably ugly he was wearing a magnificent grey suit and his quiff was combed perfectly. Vincent smiled pleasantly at him "How you doing Jimmy?" he said

"I'm good Don Vinnie how you doing?" Jimmy said now relaxed

"I couldn't be better Jimmy," Vincent said still smiling "But now, down to business I have an important hit for you, that I'd like you to take care of for me,"

"Anything you ask Don Corleone," Jimmy said being extra pleasant

"Their is a rat in our family, a Giordano rat," Vincent said and notice that Jimmy begun to look nervous again "Jackie Falcone in Al Neri's regime,"

"Oh," Jimmy said as if he was relieved "Where is he i will cap him now fucking rat bastard,"

Vincent smiled again "I told you he's a soldier Al,"

Jimmy chuckled but hit a point of realisation and became more serious "You don't think Giordano has any other rats in our crew do you?" Just then the office door opened and through it Lou Pennino, Gino Peltzo and Carlos Gianni came looking extremely serious, Vincent acknowledged them with a nod and a smile. Jimmy looked around at the new arrivals before saying "Whoa! What is this? You guys look serious,"

"So Jimmy what was you asking again?" Vincent said ignoring his previous outburst

"I don't know boss what was i asking?" Jimmy said beginning to feel nervous when he felt Gino standing rite behind him "So boss you want me to deal with Jackie now or what?" he stood up

"Jackie's dead," Carlos said smiling and pointing to his own forehead "hit him right here,"

"So what do you want from me then boss? That was my hit," Jimmy said confused

"Theirs another rat Jimmy," Vincent said smiling but it was no longer pleasant more sadistic

"Who? I will kill him right now," Jimmy said

"I was hoping you could tell me Jimmy," Vincent picked up his cigarette and lit it

"What do you mean?" Jimmy's heart sank dramatically

"Marco Caseti, from your regime, tried to have me killed, furthermore i have evidence you recruited Caseti from Giordano Jimmy now tell me, who is the other rat in my family?" Vincent's voice became sinister and cold and it was clear anger

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jimmy said standing up in a rage

"Sit down Jimmy," Vincent began

"No I wanna no what's going on today, why is the compound so full and why are people getting whacked without me knowing!" Jimmy raged

Lou Pennino stepped foreword now and his usually cool composure was out of the window "The boss of this family told you to sit down, now sit the fuck down!" Jimmy complied at once

"You want to know who has been whacked today Jimmy?" Vincent asked again sinisterly smiling

"Yeah i do,"

"Get him a drink Dom he's gonna need it," Vincent said before starting "Samuel Ilario, Ivan Ilario, Michele Silvestre, Davide Angelo, the Rizzo brothers, John Giordano, Pietro Mazza and . . . and your best friend Furio Giordano," by this time Jimmy had finished his glass of whiskey and was sweating furiously he knew he had been found out, "I found it very interesting that as soon as i put you on to spying on the Rizzo family the Giordano found out about their off the book deals that you helped the Rizzo's with," Vincent stop and took a long pull from his cigarette, "now tell me Jimmy who is the other rat in my family?"

Jimmy stood up throwing his drink at Vincent and shouted at the top of his lungs "Fuck you, you think I'm fucking stupid! You think you can make me godfather of your kid, take me on a shitty hospital and you can silence me?" He looked around seriously "Your lucky Furio didn't let me clip you personally Vinnie! Your lucky Zasa didn't let me clip you when i had the chance you prick! I should of been Don of this family your a prick look at this, niggers in a respectable family," Jimmy was finally silenced as Carlos hit him over the head with his Beretta 92 hand gun and knocked him to the floor. "Sorry boss he was fucking annoying and so ugly when he's angry," Carlos said and the men in the room begun laughing, Vincent wiped his face and stood up, "It's been a good day guys, you guys be here tomorrow early around nine in the morning we got to plan for the future, Carlos get rid of Jimmy and Tony Ottavio outside i don't wanna see that ugly fuck, Al and Dominic clean up your regimes get rid of every rat," The men carried Jimmy DeMeo outside and Vincent went up to his room and got back into his bed, Catherine was up holding the baby Lorenzo and smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 23**

The victory of the Corleone family was complete. All Corleone traitors where executed, all Enrico, Ilario and Rizzo bookmakers were put out of business, their shylocks disappeared and their soldiers and enforcers joined the Corleone family and gave up their turf.

With this one savage attack, Vincenzo Mancini made his place as _capo di tutti capi_ of the New York Families. He was respected not only for the tactical brilliance of the attack but also because some of the _caporegimes_ of the other families immediately joined the Corleone family and became enforcers for them it was the perfect triumph.

The morning after the day Vincenzo took complete power he stood in his office looking something like a roman emperor of antiquity, who by divine right controlled the lives of his subordinates, he was sitting on his desk one hand lazily on his lap, the look on his face was one of a cold proud power, his body was careless, arrogantly at ease as Al Neri, Lou Pennino, Dominic Abbandando, Gino Peltzo and Carlos Gianni entered one by one taking Vincent's right hand and kissing it addressing him as, "Don Vincenzo" or "Don Corleone" he carelessly beckoned for them to take a seat and smiled a smile of pure power he breathed in and then breathed out heavily before speaking in a cool manner only achieved by the highest of royalty "New York is _ours_," he almost whispered the last word, he gave each of the men glasses and poured them each a glass of Don Vincenzo wine before pouring himself one, "Gino, stand up," Gino complied immediately "You have grown tremendously over the past three years and you have earned the right to become the new caporegime of Jimmy's old outfit," the men in the room clapped at the Don's generosity, the Don handed Gino an envelope which surly contained stacks of money, and Gino approached him and kissed his Don on the cheek before sitting down.

"Carlos, stand," Vincent instructed and Carlos stood immediately "I have given you a good living, a house on the compound, a job for your mother and a lot of freedom, and now in return for your loyalty i am going to offer you more. You have been my most loyal enforcer and complied with many hard and tricky tasks for me and in reward for that, Al has suggested, and i have decided from today, i wish for you to stand at my right hand as the _caporegime_ of Francis's old regime in midtown," Carlos was also handed an envelope as he approached Don Vincenzo and kissed his cheek before sitting down.

Vincent looked over his men smiling like a proud father "Lou, stand," Lou Pennino looked surprised but stood "Luigi Pennino, my best friend since child birth, I told you i was going to promote these two but i didn't tell you i was planning to promote you, Luigi Pennino i would like you to take the role, as my underboss and create a new regime for yourself in queens," Vincent offered Lou a package and embraced his childhood friend before they both sat back down.

"Now Al Neri is no longer _Consigliori_," everyman in the room immediately turned to look at Al with shock, Al simply smiled, "Al Neri will now be Don Neri of Florida, and the head of Corleone operations down there, obviously he will still be under my rule but he will have a little more freedom to run his own strain of the family, he will act sort of like a _caporegime_ incept he will have the whole of Florida." Al smile but it was obvious it was something both he and Vincent had already discussed. "Michael Francis will be returning from Sicily tomorrow and he will be sent out to Las Vegas Nevada, and watch over the hotels and have the same role over their that Al has in Florida, don't worry about it though my Aunt Connie is coming back and going to Vegas with him, she will make sure he don't turn back to coke," the men sniggered when they realised that Don Corleone was jesting.

"So that leaves you Dominic, and i know you have probably guessed the position for you will be _Consigliori_, even though you are too young for the position, we are in a period of complete control so you will have enough time to collect the required experience to maybe become as effective as Al was," Vincent smiled and handed out the final envelope before embracing the young man, "Your first job as _Consigliori_ will be too work with Lou and find a suitable replacement for him as head of the Bronx regime, I'm thinking either Rocco or Romeo Sansone and as for Willie Cicci, he is to be given his own New Jersey outfit another strain of the Corleone's and also i want my knew _caporegimes_ and underboss to be given suitable houses courtesy of me and then after you do that plan them a party for tonight," Dominic smiled nervously at the overwhelming about of work but stood up and replied, "I'm going to get to that rite away," Vincent then turned to Al and said your last job as Consigliori will be to organise a meeting between all the remaining New York families and also try and get Don Jose Almeida to attend."

*

The bloody victory of the Corleone's wasn't complete until two months of careful political manoeuvring which eventually established Vincenzo Corleone as one of the most powerful Dons in America, Albert Neri was able to get the ball rolling in Florida although he spent much of his time in New York planning out the meeting, Francis had returned from Sicily drug free and set up some illegal operations in Las Vegas as well as take control of five hotels and six casino's in the space of just two months. Catherine was again pregnant as was Alisa who was now engaged to Carlos Gianni.

The meeting of the New York families was held in the top of a fancy Hotel in Manhattan. There was a massive round table in which many men came in, the first to arrive was Giuseppe Enrico and Mario Ranieri. After Antonio Barone and Nicky Sack arrived and took their seats at the table, after that Salvatore Tramonti a soldier from the old Giordano gang arrived alone and just after him George Santorelli a soldier from the Ilario family arrived, the only non Italian person invited to the party Jose Almeida walked in next with a bodyguard named Oscar Alonso. The last to arrive was Don Vincenzo Corleone he walked into the room with a swagger only achieved by a top Don and behind him limped Albert Neri who was there to perform his last duty as _Consigliori_. He took his seat at the top of the table and he got straight to business "The Rizzo family are too weak and will be liquidated, their men will be split between our families, the Giordano family will be aloud to eat in midtown under you Salvatore Tramonti, i have no qualms with that. George Santorelli you can have the remnants of the Ilario family and keep running the prostitution rackets you have been running, the Barone's are advised to stay to themselves and my good friend Don Almeida will have many turfs now when they are moving into New York," Vincent breathed and relaxed after putting his list of demands and waited for the responses, it was Salvatore who spoke first, "I thank you Don Corleone for your generosity, can i request my family be called Tramonti," he smiled at this and so did the many men in the room Vincent although was in a serious mood he could not resist the opportunity to jest "You can call your family _Jamooks_ for all i care," the room busted out in laughter at Vincent's use of the Italian term. The meeting continued in a relaxed manner and all the men in meeting were pleased with the deals they got.

_**Next chapter is the end of the story. My grammar is crap but i did write it last year. I have not re read it once but now it is published i will. The next chapter will be the last of this story. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Im a massive Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola fan and i do not wish to degrade the brilliant work they did with The Godfather, I do not use this for profit i do it for fun.**

**This is an old story i wrote last year i am just uploading it now unedited.**

**Chapter 24: 10 Years Later**

Another ten years went by in a blink of an eye, peacefully and casually. Vincent's Florida family ran by Al Neri was flourishing, and his casino's in Las Vegas ran by Michael Francis were making him a fortune not to mention his New York family pretty much had crime covered, extortion, hijacking cargo trucks, robbery, bankruptcy fraud, insurance fraud, stock fraud, car theft, burglary any crime other than narcotics and you could bet the New York Corleone's had a stake in it.

Vincent or Don Corleone as he was mostly referred to as was now forty-five but their was no doubt he was the most powerful Don in the United States of America, not to mention Don Anthony Corleone of Sicily was his cousin and was the _capo di tutti capi_ of Sicily. The Corleone family had spread far and wide and now in the year 1992 they had their fingers in just about everything that could make them money.

Don Corleone had four kids, Lorenzo Corleone his eldest was now thirteen with a fiery temper but a kind heart and a strong sense of pride for his homeland of Italy he spoke fluent Italian in Sicilian dialect, his second son was ten and was conceived the very same day or Corleone opposition had been wiped out he was named Zanebono Frederico Corleone or just Zane after his grandfather on his mother's side, for a ten year old he was incredibly cunning and intelligent, he also spoke good Italian, Vincent's third child was a girl and was named Vivianna Lucy Corleone she was nine and was the most spoiled of the bunch, no doubt her fathers favourite, and Vincent's last child was named Vincenzo Michael Corleone he was seven and was the quite child, although very playful with his brothers and sisters he rarely ever left his mothers side. Catherine Corleone was now thirty-four even though she was half Irish she was a proper Sicilian wife, she gave her husband four children and stayed home to raise them and when they grew old enough she got a job in her husbands real estate business but made sure she prepared dinner for her family every night.


End file.
